


Wow, (he's hot...) ~woochan~

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Series: ~SKZ Hell AU!~ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT!!!, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, But it gets so fluffy and sweet soon, Chan lives on earth, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hell, It gets hella angsty but then it gets resolved and it's fluff, Kim Seungmin Is So Done, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minho Jisung and Hyunjin are his demons, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woochan is the main ship, Woojin is a bit of a dick at first, anygays please read i love this concept, but the other ships have side plots, casually yanno, chan gets summoned to hell, demon! hyunjin, demon! jisung, demon! minho, everyone is protective of Chan, hell AU, human! chan, human! changbin, human! felix, human! jeongin, human! seungmin, i mean it's hell what do you expect, lee felix is oblivious, mostly just crack tbh, satan! woojin, so do Felix Seungmin Jeongin and Changbin, woochan - Freeform, woochan-centric, woojin is satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: “Chan, assert dominance over the maknae and hold the plant pot up!” Seungmin egged the eldest on.“Im gonna t-pose with it!” Chan yelled.Changbin rolled his eyes at how heated their group was getting over a plant pot and opted to lay back on the grass. “Guys, it’s just a plant pot, it’s too hot for this-“ but he was cut off by a shrill shriek.“CHAN!” Felix yelled, leaping away from Jeongin to sprint towards the plant pot. Changbin’s head shot up from his position on the ground at Felix’s terrified cry – whipped culture – and blinked confusedly. In the space that Chan had occupied just seconds before, stood the same plant pot, specks of soot, and no Chan in sight.“Chan?”OR, A strong gust of wind from hell knocks over a plant pot and as chan picks it up to right it he gets transported to hell, where he meets satan, AKA woojin. basically a load of self indulgent crack with a plot of woochan and other side ships as Chan's friends back on earth try to get him back whilst he's happily roasting marshmallows on the fires of hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS THE CHILD OF MY ONE BRAINCELL AND SEEING A FALLEN PLANE POT ON MY WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL LMFAO YOURE ALL WELCOME  
> To any of you who have read my works before: HELLO BEANS!!1! I'm back! officially left highschool this morning and I am READY TO GOOO WITH loads of fics that I have planned and ready to go! Hope you enjoy this lil au <3

It was a normal, insignificant day for many. A humid, way-too-hot day in the middle of July, individuals and friendship groups alike sprawling out on towels placed on grass or sand to catch the strong UV rays that would grant their bodies freckles or a golden-brown hue. Ice creams were consumed with vigour and almost _too_ short clothes stuck uncomfortably to skin with a combination of air humidity and sweat.

Bang Chan, like many, was lying in a heap in his back garden surrounded by his friends.

“It’s _TOO HOT_ ,” Seungmin complained from the ground. Chan stood up and stretched, feeling his spine crack with a grunt of satisfaction and snickering at Felix’s mumbled “crack him like a glow stick’.

“I’ll go see if there’s any more ice. Be right back,” Chan announced, drawing an ear-splitting whoop from another friend, Changbin, who flopped back down onto his back with an exhausted sigh.

“I feel like I’m drowning in this heat,” said small friend uttered.

“It’s hotter than hell out here,” was the last thing heard from the group’s self-deemed leader before he disappeared into the house, but not before unknowingly sending the rest of the group into a screechingly loud rendition of ‘hotter than hell’.

By the time Chan had found the tray of ice at the bottom of the freezer and popped the contents out of their plastic cages, balancing them precariously on the tray, the rest of the accurately self-named crackheads were up and dancing with slow, lethargic but enthusiastic all the same movements to the same song, sweating profusely.

“BRETHREN!” Seungmin screamed once he saw what Chan was carrying in his hands. “MAY I HAVE SOME FORBIDDEN CÜBES?”

“FELIX, LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM,” Changbin wailed. “I can’t handle ANOTHER meme lord, god…”

“ICE!” Jeongin screamed, running forward and tripping on his face at Chan’s feet. “Ice…” he mumbled again, one singular arm reaching up floppily to try in vain to grab at a cube.

“Ice?” Felix was looking around confusedly as Seungmin and Changbin triumphantly ran at Chan (successfully, unlike Jeongin) and grabbed handfuls of the blissfully frozen water. Changbin handed half of his to Felix with a fond eye roll, ignoring Seungmin’s cough of “whipped” behind him.

Out of nowhere, the strongest wind Chan had ever experienced in his life swept over the garden, almost knocking him clean off his feet and effectively blowing the ice right off the tray and onto the grass. A crash was heard from the patio where a plant pot fell over and now lay on its side, and Felix fell right back on his butt from where he was getting up off the ground to grab the ice cubes that Changbin had offered him. Jeongin’s eyes lit up as he instantly grabbed the now grassy ice cubes, brushing the strands of green off the cubes and pushing them into his mouth with an obscene moan of satisfaction.

“Where the hell did that wind come from? Not that I’m complaining,” Seungmin ran a hand through his now-windswept hair.

“No clue, but LOOK at the poor plant pot,” Changbin mourned. “Fell right over. Minnie, pick it up.”

“Why me?” came the miffed reply.

“I ain’t doing it, I’m supplying Felix with ice cubes.”

“Ugh, you two, I’ll do it!” Jeongin got up off the ground and walked over to the plant pot to pick it up whilst Changbin spluttered in the background about disrespect and honorifics. Seungmin and Chan turned to him in turn to tease him.

“You’re too tiny for honorifics, hyung,” Seungmin giggled.

“I may be smaller than you but I can still bite your kneecaps,” Changbin raged.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Chan interjected, matching amusedly as Felix fell apart laughing on the ground at the imagery of Changbin kneecap biting. A spider crawled up his leg and he screamed.

There was a loud sound of impact that no one paid any attention to as Jeongin was spat back into reality. No one paid him, nor his laboured breathing, any attention; too absorbed in their group’s riffraff to notice his frazzled state and—

Was that soot in his hair?

“Chan hyung,” Jeongin murmured lowly. “Do not touch that plant pot.”

Felix grinned widely and skipped over to Jeongin, pulling him into a sweaty headlock and enjoying the way the maknae struggled under his grip indignantly. “I’m being serious!” came the muffled, and slightly panicked, shout.

“It’s just a plant pot,” Chan pouted. “Now I _want_ to touch it.”

“Wait, the baby used honorifics! It’s gotta be serious in this case. It’s a snake, I’m calling it,” Seungmin interjected.

“The only snake here is you,” Changbin sang loudly, relishing in the offended screech Seungmin let out.

“I wanna touch the plant pot so I’m gonna touch the plant pot!” Chan announced, skipping over before anybody could stop him. Jeongin struggled frantically against Felix’s strong hold- damn, when did this bitch get so strong?- and tried to verbally stop their self-appointed leader from _touching the damn plant pot._

“Chan, assert dominance over the maknae and hold the plant pot up!” Seungmin egged the eldest on.

“Im gonna t-pose with it!” Chan yelled.

Changbin rolled his eyes at how heated their group was getting over a plant pot and opted to lay back on the grass. “Guys, it’s just a plant pot, it’s too hot for this-“ but he was cut off by a shrill shriek.

“CHAN!” Felix yelled, leaping away from Jeongin to sprint towards the plant pot. Changbin’s head shot up from his position on the ground at Felix’s terrified cry – whipped culture – and blinked confusedly. In the space that Chan had occupied just seconds before, stood the same plant pot, barely visible specks of soot, and no Chan in sight.

“Chan?”  



	2. HE'S HOTTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically woochan meet, chan gay panics for a second and then he gets some rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD GUYS YELLOW WOOD I AM SCREAMING. STREAM THE MV COWARDS IT'S INCREDOBLE AND I COULD WATCH IT ALL DAY (read: I have been doing just that all day to GET! THOSE! VIEWS!)
> 
> ALSOALSOALSOALSO OHHHH MYGOD GUYS!!! CHANGBIN NOTICED ME ON THE TEITTER Q&A AND I SOBBED FOR A GOOD TEN MINUTES OHMYGOD I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER SWEETHEARTS XOXO

Chan looked around, traces of his teasing laughter still lingering on his face as he took in his surroundings. His very _new_ surroundings. Suddenly, by no conscious knowledge of his arrival there, Chan was stood unsteadily in the hugest room he had ever laid eyes on, let alone been in. The walls, of which he could barely see from their distance away from him, appeared to be made of rock but Chan could have sworn that glowing… _liquid_ drooling down them was lava.

 _Or some r e a l l y cool glow in the dark paint,_ he thought.

Looking up in interest, Chan noticed that the ceiling, if there was one for this immense room, appeared to be moving, almost as if there were a layer of smoke instead of wood or concrete separating him from this strange space and whatever lay waiting outside of it. Chan shrugged and skipped merrily over to one of the walls, ignoring the heat physically feeling as if it were suffocating him by his neck and continued on his way to touch the lava wall.

All logic be damned, Chan was _going to touch that hell lava!_

Finally completing his journey to the wall, he instantly cupped his hands under the glowing liquid and laughed in delight as he felt the hot substance run through his fingers, but instead of burning them, he instead felt a cooling, tingly sensation on his skin. Lost in his wonder and thoughts, Chan almost missed the ear penetrating scream that resounded from somewhere behind him.

He whipped around, still cupping some lava in his hands.

A low laugh echoed in his ear, and ice cold vines of fear trickled into Chan’s ribcage and curled around his heart. Vines that were, however, immediately cut back by Chan’s brain as he decided that whatever that laugh was probably wasn’t worth his concern, so he turned back to the wall, only to find it completely gone, and in its place was nothing; a sheer drop from the floor he was standing on and a seemingly bottomless abyss filled with flames and burning wood.

 _Am I in hell or something?_ He internally joked.

“YES,” came a booming voice from behind him.

“Oh, good,” Chan yelled. “A friend. Come here, I wanna re-enact that scene from the Titanic movie where Jack and Rose are on the front of the ship.” He held his arms out expectantly and leaned forward, whining indignantly when he felt nobody holding him from behind. Wheeling around and pouting, he looked expectantly at the stranger.

Said stranger was staring at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh come on, you’ve never heard of the titanic movie? It’s iconic.”

“Oh I know exactly what scene you’re talking about, but-“

“Then come on!” Chan gestured wildly towards himself, wobbling precariously on the edge of the cliff drop. The stranger didn’t move, rolling his eyes.

“I am not acting out that scene with you. The cutie that came here before you, though, I would definitely-“

Chan huffed. “Cutie? I’m cute.”

“No. The other one was, though. Fox eyes and red hair…”

“Wait. You took Jeongin?”

“Oh, is that his name?” the stranger inspected his nails and blew on them. “Pretty name for a pretty face. Wouldn’t mind lighting _his_ hellfires, if you know what I mean.”

“HE’S A BABY!” Chan screeched, sprinting towards this self-confident stranger with the intent to punch, but feeling all sense of self control leave him as he stopped mid-stride.

The stranger was holding one hand up, evidently having stopped him effortlessly in his tracks. He smirked triumphantly.

“You humans are so easy to bait. That was fun. Anyway, the name’s Hwang Hyunjin, I’m one of the chief demons here in Hell, and you, Bang Chan, have been summoned by the devil.”

Chan blinked. “Oh, cool.”

Hyunjin huffed, a single spark erupting form an eyelash. “Cool? That’s all you’re gonna say? First you try to re-enact the titanic scene with me instead of screaming in terror at the drop and what sights lay before you, and then you say ‘cool’ to being summoned by Satan himself?”

Chan hummed happily in confirmation. Hyunjin looked furious.

“I can’t believe this!” he stomped off, waving his hand after him and consequently, carried Chan in his paralysed daze with him in his journey to… _wherever_.

“Hey, can I please have my movement back? I wanna pick up that pretty rock.”

Hyunjin didn’t even spare him a glance as he dropped his hand back by his side and stalked off, leaving Chan to fall unceremoniously on the floor and scramble towards said rock, naming it ‘Pogue’ and putting it in his shirt pocket before scurrying after Hyunjin.

Hyunjin, after frogmarching Chan into twists and turns to who even knows where, stopped dead in his tracks and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

“WOOJIN!”

And in a burst of flames, almost cliché; Satan himself materialised and made his presence known to the two.

 

 

 

Dark eyes, a thick red turtleneck jumper topped with a black leather jacket and a fiery glare that matched his surroundings; it took Chan minus 2.3 seconds to spiral straight into complete gay panic.

 

 

“Wow… he’s hot,” he whispered to himself, before bursting out laughing. “GET IT?” he hollered, holding his sides. “He’s hot because he appeared in those flames and he’s literally satan of the hellfires-“

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and, with a click of his fingers, disappeared into a mass of flames that vanished as soon as Chan blinked.

“Ignore him, he could have disappeared without those flames but he’s dramatic as hell. Pun intended,” the apparent devil winked, and Chan’s brain short-circuited. _What did Hyunjin say his name was again? Wooj…. Something?_

“Wooj _in_ ,” ‘Woojin’ corrected him easily. Chan blinked.

“Satan can read minds too?”

“Indeed,” was the short response. Chan nodded and turned back around, attention already on finding more rocks to collect and put into his pockets to join Pogue the rock. Woojin snorted from behind him and mutter something akin to _“what a five year old”_ under his breath. Chan just beamed to himself and carried on scouring hell’s grounds for rocks.

“Oh my god!” Chan shrieked. “The thiccest rock I hath ever lain mine eyes upon!”

And the rock disappeared.

“No more rocks,” Woojin snapped suddenly. “You have places to be.”

“Will there be rocks there?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t wanna go,” Chan crossed his arms in finality. Woojin sighed heavily.

“I’m the devil himself. You’ll do as I say.”

“Joke’s on you, Woojie boy, I’m going to hell whether I obey satan or not, so I’m gonna disobey you directly, collect these cool glowing rocks and come down here a LEGEND.”

“I-“

“Oh look, another one!”

“CHAN,” Woojin thundered. Thunder rolled somewhere directly above them, and Chan giggled.

“Dramatic.”

“We are leaving. Now.”

Grabbing Chan’s arm in a vice grip, Woojin stalked off to who-knows-where, just like Hyunjin had merely minutes before, and Chan rolled his eyes in annoyance. And to think he thought that Woojin was nice for a solid minute.

“I heard that.”

“I don’t care,” Chan fired back, suddenly angry. “I don’t know what your problem is with me all of a sudden. Just because I like your cool rocks.”

“Oh, save your breath. I’m not answering your questions.”

Chan huffed. “Why did you summon me to the depths of hell anyway? And via a plant pot too? What kinda whack idea was that?”

“That was my whack idea, Bang Chan, so watch. Your. Words,” Woojin glowered.

“Weyyy, did you know you literally glow when you glower? That’s hot,” Chan mentioned. Woojin glowed even brighter in anger.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your mouth,” was the last thing Woojin said to Chan before suddenly Chan was deposited in another foreign space and left alone. Chan looked around and sighed in disappointment at the lack of rocks for collection, before he cackled suddenly and unloaded his pockets, making a pretty impressive pile of rocks that glowed brightly next to him. Excitedly, he laid the out next to each other and named each one individually.

 _To hell with Woojin,_ Chan thought. _I have my rocks so he cannot stop me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Woojin is a bit of a dick right now but I PROMISE things are gonna get REAL fluffy soon ;))) hope you enjoyed, please review!


	3. minsung RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsung appear. kind of a filler chapter with minsung, chan and his rocks uwu

“BANG CHAN!”

Chan jumped right out of his skin and screamed, knocking over one of his beloved rocks and wailing in sadness.

“Who are you and why did you scare my rocks?”

“What is it with you and rocks?” another voice was heard, slightly higher pitched and softer than the other.

“They glow and are now my babies. These one are my favourites; I’ve named them Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin, seeing as _someone_ had the nerve to summon me here without them.”

“That _someone_ is Satan himself, so watch it.”

“He knows by now that I don’t answer to him,” Chan waved a hand. “Now. Please introduce yourselves or I’ll MAKE you nicknames that will make you lose your non-existent wills to live.”

The second demon winced slightly; the first threw his head back and cackled.

“The name’s Han Jisung. Nice to meet you, I can tell you’re really gonna spice things up around here.”

“Like a thicc vindaloo,” Chan joked as he held up his hand for a high five which was returned within seconds.

“I’m Lee Minho,” was the short reply Chan received from the other demon.

“My _booooooyfriend_ ,” Jisung sang, childlike, as he looped his arms around Minho’s neck and _swung_ backwards. Minho didn’t even flinch.

“He doesn’t care.”

“HELL yes I do!” Chan screamed. “That’s cute as FRICK. Demon lovers in hell, uwu…”

“Did you just say ‘uwu’ out loud?” Minho asked in disgust whilst Jisung laughed loudly.

“UWU!” Jisung chose to scream into his boyfriend’s ear. Said demon’s face wrinkled in shock.

“Sungie, you know I can see sounds so kindly STOP YELLING DOWN MY EAR BECAUSE I _SWEAR_ I JUST WENT BLIND FOR A SECOND THERE.”

“Minho has mild synesthasia, which means that he can see sounds as colours and shapes,” Jisung explained. “Although he’s never complained when I’ve screamed that close to him before, if you know what I mean-“

“SHUT,” Minho interrupted him. “How many times, _please_ keep our sex life out of things.”

Jisung winked at Chan and carried on. “Apparently my moans look _extra_ pretty.”

“JISUNG!”

Chan gasped and covered his rock collection with his hands. “You’re scaring my children.”

“Oh, yes, your kids, how could we forget,” Minho chuckled; the first sign of niceness Chan had seen from the demon thus far.

“Yes! Lixie, Innie, Minnie and Binnie for short.”

“Which is the one Hyunjin is gay panicking about?”

“Ah, I think that was Jeongin. No idea why hell had to spit him back out, he may as well be a demon himself.”

“Whatever this Jeongin was, Hyunjin was in the BIGGEST tizzy over him. I’ve never seen him like that before,” Jisung laughed. “Jeongin seemed to have quite the effect on him. We’ll have to bring him down here again soon.”

Chan perked up. “Can you bring everyone else too? I’m lonely and only have my rocks for company.”

“Bitch, what are we?” Minho retorted. “We’ve been here for over five minutes now.”

Chan squinted suspiciously. “Yeah, why _are_ you here anyway?”

“Oh, Woojin told us to keep an eye on you because apparently you don’t follow orders, so,” Jisung held his hands up in the air, “play buddies!”

“He’s not wrong and you can’t make me follow orders either. I’m a bad bitch.”

“I could not care less whether you follow orders or not; and I’m also gonna take a nap. Goodnight human and fellow demon,” Minho dropped to the floor lifelessly with a thud, making Chan jump and yelp in alarm, and Minho fell straight asleep.

“He’s so perfect, isn’t he?” Jisung breathed. Chan snorted.

“It's a no from me.”

.

.

.

It was hours later and Chan, too, had fallen asleep eventually- a real feat since he hardly slept even when he wasn’t being abducted by the devil- and he awoke, sweating uncomfortably from the heat of the hellfires and faintly hearing soft whispers. He cracked his sleep-glued eyes open just the tiniest bit and saw Minho and Jisung, sat together, backs against the lava wall with Minho’s arm wrapped securely around Jisung, who was curled safely into his chest as he slept. Minho was whispering inaudible words into his hair, where he would press kisses every so often.

 _I guess he has a heart after all,_ Chan thought, before closing his eyes again and letting himself drift in and out of consciousness. After… well, actually, Chan had no idea how long due to not knowing how time worked in hell- he was being shaken harshly and he made a disgruntled sound as he tore his eyes open, sitting straight up and wincing at how his back and neck _wrecked_ from laying on the rocky ground in the same position for so long.

“’M up,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists to try and clear his vision, but a strong hand grabbed his upper arm in a vice grip and hauled him to his feet impatiently.

“Come on, _Chan_ ,” Woojin spat, pulling Chan into a speed-walk beside him, uncaring as to whether he could keep up or not.

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"But what about my ROCKS?"


	4. Woochan are Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Woojin is bad at feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's rocky yeehaw hours

Dragging Chan painfully by the arm and refusing to let go of his iron grip, Woojin stalked through the maddeningly identical paths of Hell and eventually turned one last corner to a… completely different space entirely.

Considerably lighter than the rest of dimly lit Hell, this new room (could it be considered a room?) looked quite similar to a kind of devilish…. Nightclub.

Red fairy lights were strung from the walls and the furniture made from the deepest black marble; there were shot glasses littered on every surface and, true to Chan’s expectations, there was a hellish furnace burning in the far wall. Some deep blueish light was shining in ominously from the obvious gap between the walls and ceiling and there were potted palm trees looming in a corner.

Despite all of this it still seemed quite… homely?

Chan snorted aloud. “Hellquarters,” he announced. Woojin snarled.

“Any more hell jokes and you’ll be in the furnace.”

“Oh HELL no,” Chan carried on, unafraid. Woojin whirled around and grabbed him by his shoulders, his face _very_ close to Chan’s and a threatening gleam in his eyes.

“Besides, how can you tell me to not verbally make any more puns when you can hear my thoughts anyway?” Chan dared to speak again.

Woojin let him go with a slight push. “Keep quiet.”

“Why did you bring me here anyway? I must have done something god awful – and Woojin, that pun was _very_ much intended—to have been summoned down to Hell without even waiting for me to die first. I could have redeemed myself, whatever it was.”

Woojin stayed silent.

“Come, on, I’ll guess. Was it because I shoplifted that one time? I wouldn’t have even done that if Felix hadn’t been so s _ad_ and wanted those Pringles so badly-“

“You wouldn’t be sent to hell for shoplifting.”

“Damn, was it because I swore in some of the songs I self-produced? Because I’m sure Jesus would swear too if he were in this day and age.”

“Wrong again.”

“Because I had a hand in corrupting Jeongin into innocent baby to baby demon? Because that wasn’t just me, and to be honest, he’d be a good employee down here.”

A mere shake of the head was Chan’s only companion.

“I ate an ice cube before offering anyone else here before you summoned me down here?”

“I don’t _KNOW_ why you were summoned here! But now you can’t leave!” Woojin yelled, seemingly furious. “As far as I know you’ve done nothing worthy of being sent to Hell over and I’ve no clue why you’re here but what I _do_ know is that now you’re here, you can’t leave.”

“Well I have children up on earth to take care of so screw you Woojin, I’m gonna find a way back to them even if it kills me. AND MY PRECIOUS ROCKS TOO-“

“Dammit, just take your damn rocks,” Woojin muttered, waving a hand as Chan’s beloved rocks materialised by his feet. Chan gasped and grabbed them fast, holding them close to his chest in a protective manner.

“At least now I have the rock versions of then with me…” he murmured, feeling close to tears for the first time in Hell.

“Oh god…” Woojin covered his face with a frustrated groan. “Hyunjin, he’s crying,” he bellowed and Hyunjin appeared the split second that Woojin left, guiding Chan over to one of the black sofas furnishing the room.

“Hey, don’t cry, it’s okay,” Hyunjin rubbed Chan’s back as he fought his emotions, refusing to let any tears spill. “Minho, Jisung?”

The mentioned two appeared instantly as well and second Jisung saw Chan’s state, he gasped and disappeared again as Minho advanced towards Chan in a similar manner as one would approach a hungry lion.

“Jisung went to check on Woojin, what’s going on?”

“He’s upset, can’t you see that? He’s worried about his friends back on earth.”

Minho’s eyes softened and his eyes lit up with an idea. “Hey, Chan, how about I introduce you to my cats?”

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Woojin, did you make him cry?”

“You know I wouldn’t do that, Ji. I told him there was no way he could get home and he started worrying about his friends back on earth.”

Jisung breathed a sigh of relief. “And what did you do once he started crying?”

“I panicked and called Hyunjin, then teleported here. You know I’m awful when people cry.”

“Did you not want to comfort him?”

“Maybe a little, but I didn’t want to try. I know Hyunjin would be better.”

Jisung took a deep breath. “Woojin, why have you been so harsh on him when you know he’s done nothing deserving of being here?”

“I’m… just not used to it, Sung. The people who come down here are all deserving of hell and punishments… despicable people who have been damned, but Chan… he’s almost like an angel. Untouchable. Innocent, to an extent. I’m scared that if I’m nice to him… I don’t know. I don’t know, Jisung. I don’t even know how or why I summoned him here in the first place.”

“Well, funny story…”

“Han Jisung I swear-“

“I did it for you!” Jisung interrupted Woojin quickly. “Like, I have Minho, and Hyunjin…well, he’s happy to thirst over other demons and now apparently one of Chan’s human friends, but you’ve never even had a crush before. I wanted you to experience that kind of companionship ; that kind of _romantic love_ instead of being alone and desolate all the time.”

“Jisung, I don’t _need_ any of that.”

“I think you do,” Jisung murmured softly. “And I didn’t just choose him randomly, either. I’d been watching over him for a long while before _knowing_ that he’s the one for you. And don’t forget that Hyunjin can see the connections between soulmates. This is no coincidence.”

Woojin let out a soft sigh. “I think I’ve already ruined that chance. I’m Satan, dammit, I’m not made for love. All I’ve done is yell at him.”

“It’s never too late to try, Wooj.” Jisung smiled and jumped excitedly onto him. “You’ll see, romance is incredible! You can come on double dates with Minho and I when you sort your shit out! Now, on how to redeem yourself after all of this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN GOT HIS ROCKS BACK BOIS


	5. decisions, decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Earth Bois Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write a sequel to this fic but solely about Chan's love for these rocks

“Guys, we can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Felix was pacing anxiously along the grass back on earth; and the four of them hadn’t left the garden in the two days that Chan had already been missing. “He hasn't come back and we all know he would leave the first chance he saw if he knew we were worried.”

“Jeongin, you’re _sure_ it was hell? That you didn’t just hallucinate a little? It may have been heatstroke, you did throw up afterwards-“

“I’m completely sure, hyung. Besides, I don’t think even my imagination could have dreamed up a demon that hot, even _with_ heatstroke.”

“Okay, topic at hand: forget about the hot demon for a sec, our best friend is missing,” Seungmin cried out. Felix grinned silently to himself. _I smell jealousy._

“He hasn’t come back in two whole days; no texts, calls, no signal that he’s even still out there. The garden is secure; the gate is noisy as shit to open and so no one could have easily got in or out without us noticing,” Changbin interjected.

The group fell silent for a still while; their only company being the sound of distant talking and excited screams from the nearby beach.

“Is there _nothing_ we can do?”

“We could file a missing person report,” Seungmin suggested, “but our description of what happened won’t be taken seriously. Our friend just disappears before our very eyes right after he touches a plant pot to stand it upright again? It just sounds made up.”

Everyone thought, hard, for another few minutes.

“This is gonna sound so stupid, but…” Jeongin began. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

“Summoning circle?”

 

\---

Woojin peeked through the doorway that he had left from to see Chan lying down on one of the sofas with Hyunjin and Minho, each holding a cat each and grinning from ear to ear. _At least he isn’t crying anymore._

Jisung passed Woojin and patted him cheerfully on the shoulder as he entered the room, plopping down next to Minho and flopping onto him (mindful of the cat). “Hi, Dori.”

“Soonie, here,” Chan cooed softly, sitting up and arranging his rocks into a clumsy circle. “Sit in the rock circle.”

Soonie delicately sniffed at Chan’s fingers before promptly ignoring the rock circle and gracefully leaping onto his shoulder and wrapping herself around his neck. Chan let out a small giggle that bounced off the walls warmly.

Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he disappeared into thin air with a small crackling noise. Doongie fell to the floor from where he was cradling her and ran to Minho instantly, choosing to curl up on top of Jisung.

“Where’d Hyunjin go?”

 

­­­___

“HA, told you it’d work,” Jeongin boasted when Hyunjin appeared from somewhere in the air above the plant pot, landing on his feet and looking around confusedly. He looked down into his arms, seeing that he had- thankfully- left Doongie behind in his transportation and turned his attention to the group, trying _very_ hard not to notice the red strings joining his, Jeongin’s and Seungmin’s pinky fingers together.

“Where’s Chan?” Felix asked, lowering his voice to as deep as it would go to try to threaten this demon. Hyunjin snorted. Looking around, he noticed that this new confronter’s pinky was attached to another boy’s too, with dark hair and threatening demeanour. _Wow, so many soulmates around_ , he thought. He snickered in amusement.

“Stop laughing and tell us where he is!” the dark boy half-yelled. Hyunjin held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, first of all, nice summoning circle. Those usually don’t work so good job. Second of all, hey again, cutie,” Hyunjin cooed, winking at Jeongin, who blushed, before directing his attention to Seungmin and winking at him too.

Felix cleared his throat.

“Oh, yes. I’m Hyunjin, by the way. Chan is fine, we’re not hurting him and as far as I know, we have no intention of hurting him. He misses you all very much and has some dumb rocks that he found down there that he’s named after you all and won’t let go of.”

“Sounds like Chan,” Seungmin chuckled, relieved that Chan wasn’t being tortured.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Changbin muttered.

“Frankly, you don’t know. That’s just how it is. I hope you’ll believe me,” Hyunjin swept his hands apart, “but my word is all the proof I have right now.”

“When can he come back?” was the question that Jeongin asked.

“Well. That’s actually the twist,” Hyunjin gave an apologetic smile, “he can’t.”

“What?” the group erupted into worried and borderline hysterical words and actions.

“He can’t come back,” Hyunjin yelled over the racket. “Once entering Hell, you basically become immortal. He stopped aging the second he entered and so, by rules, he cannot leave. He wasn’t brought here to be damned or tortured, though, so he’s perfectly safe. It’s just that, now, due to the immortal aging rules, Hell’s higher powers forbid him to leave. There is no physical way to get him back to earth.”

“First of all, don’t you mean lower powers-“

“Very funny-“

“-but also, what if he became a demon? You guys can be summoned. Can’t we summon him?”

“Nope. He isn’t a demon and you have to be born a demon to be one. I mean, sure, there have been the rare occasions where people have been turned into demons and actually survived the transition, but it would likely kill him. You wouldn’t wanna risk that.”

The group was rendered silent- a feat that Chan would have marvelled at, were he there to do so- before Hyunjin spoke up again.

“You have two options.”

“Tell us,” Changbin demanded.

“Fine. Option one; you stay on earth, and move on with your lives. Your time with Chan, compared to the time we’ll have with him, will seem brief but your lives will continue and develop until you’ve lived them out in normal mortal style. Chan will eventually move on too; time heals all wounds. He will be safe with us anyway.”

“Bullshit. What’s the second option?”

Hyunjin paused to look each of them in the eyes.

“In exactly twenty-four hours time, another gust of wind, not unlike the one that brought Chan to us in Hell, will grace this garden once more. The same pot will be knocked over and used as a transportation device for you all to Hell. There you will be reunited with Chan once more but I warn you; this is a one-way ticket. To see Chan again you will be sacrificing your mortal lives, normality and families. It will be as if you all never existed on earth although your own memories will remain. Choose carefully.”

The group was once more, silent, as the realisation clicked and fear filled everyone’s eyes. Jeongin felt quite faint and leant against Seungmin weakly.

“The pot can only be touched once, so be careful to not leave anyone behind. Touch the pot at the same time; if one is too late, give or take exactly one second; then nothing can be done and we cannot send another transportation device.”

Hyunjin swept his gaze around the group one last time, eyes lingering on Seungmin and Jeongin, before his eyes and voice softened.

“We won’t hurt you. I wish you all luck in your decision.”

And with that, he clicked his fingers and disappeared, leaving the whole group pale-faced and very shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! INTENSE ENDING!!!1!!!1
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's given support, left kudos, bookmarked, read or commented on this fic so far. I was very used to the same regulars on my other fic in the BTS fandom and starting in the SKZ one scared me a little so thank you all so much for being so lovely in the comments :(( I'd love to get to know you all and give you nicknames like I did with my taekook readers if you want that! I hope to reach the level of comfortableness here that I reached in the bts fandom ao3 <3 thank you all so much! <33


	6. meanwhile Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is woojin the devil or is it secretly the author? vote in the comments after reading this chapter >:))

Chan was still lying in his place on the floor when Woojin, unnoticed by the former, decided to stop loitering by the door and enter the room.

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Minho teased, depositing Dori onto Jisung with Soonie and standing up to greet the devil. A casual feat for a demon, yanno.

“So Jisung told you about the whole soulmates thing?” Minho whispered. Woojin rolled his eyes and answered with a small nod, sitting down with a groan on the floor between Chan and Jisung to claim one of Minho’s cats.

“Speak of the devil, where’d Hyunjin even go?” Chan sat up, cradling a cat and snorting at his unintended pun. “Or the demon, seeing as the devil is literally sitting right next to me-“

“I thought I told you to STOP with the hell puns!” Woojin protested.

“And I told YOU I don’t follow your orders!” Chan shot back, voice softening as he turned back to stroking Dori. “Isn’t that right?” he cooed.

Woojin rolled his eyes again.

“Keep doing that and they’ll roll right out of your face,” Jisung commented, earning a fiery glare from the devil.

“But where _did_ Hyunjin go?”

“I’m back, whores,” Hyunjin greeted lazily as he popped back into the room, landing ungracefully on top of Chan. “Oh, hey, how YOU doin’?”

“Calm down Joey, where have you _been_?”

“Oh calm down, I was just summoned again. Same group of people. Turns out I have _two_ soulmates, Minho, so suck it.”

“Oh, of _course_ Hyunjin would have more than one soulmate,” Minho grumbled.

“What, am I not _enough_ for you?” Jisung asked dramatically, pretending to clutch his heart and fall to the floor away from him. “Avaunt and quit my sight!”

“Oh, shush you, you know you’ll always be my one and only; you’re perfect,” Minho amended. “But Hyunjin is gonna rub his multiple soulmates in my face at every chance he gets.”

“Oh, wait, wait, wait,” Chan interrupted their bickering; “soulmates actually exist? And Hyunjin can tell if people are soulmates… _how_ exactly?”

“Oh yeah, soulmates exist, always have, always will,” Woojin explained casually. Chan blinked as Woojin carried on, “they’re the only things that have remained the same since the beginning of time. And Hyunjin can see everyone’s soulmate connections through their red strings of fate.”

_Wow, so he CAN be nice when he wants to be._

"I heard that."

“ANYWAY- I've heard of these red strings of fate; but always thought it was a myth?”

“It is no myth, Chan, and I can prove that. Minho and Jisung here are soulmates. And I’ve just seen both of my soulmates at once. We were all connected through our own red strings of fate linking our pinky fingers together. It is common that sometimes these strings may get tangled and knotted, but never break until eventually, fate draws the people together,” Hyunjin butted in proudly.

“Well how does it work for polyamorous soulmates such as your own?”

“Oh, I’ve not seen many, truth be told. My own and one other case. In mine, each of us have two strings to one pinky attaching us to the other person, but the other poly soulmates I’ve seen- who actually live down here in Hell, actually, too, as demons- are connected by one string running in a loop through them all. Almost like a circle, as the red string is continuous and does not end on one specific person.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Chan sighed. “Well, who summoned you? Who are your soulmates?”

Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably. “Hey, Soonie, Doongie, Dori,” he cooed, watching Minho’s face melt into betrayal as the cats came running to him. “Hello babies.”

“Hyunjin.”

“Yesssssss?” Hyunjin looked up innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“Your soulmates?”

Hyunjin breathed a frustrated sigh. “You really wanna know?”

“Yes, give me some e _xcitement_ in this hellhole, Hyunjin, please.”

“Your friends, Jeongin and Seungmin.”

Woojin stifled a laugh as Chan paled visibly.

“They summoned you?”

“Yep. They were very worried about you and summoned you using a pentagon and the plant pot that brought you here.”

“Your… _soulmates?”_

“Yes. Both of them. Cuties, too,” Hyunjin winked saucily. “Operation: seduce my soulmates is a go.”

“YOU-“

\---

“Guys, we have to decide,” Felix announced. “We have three hours until our time is up.”

The group were sat on the grass in a makeshift circle; many faces tear-streaked and all of them were panicked and stress-stricken.

Seungmin had stayed the quietest of them all, silently raging and fighting battles and wars inside his mind. _What about my other friends? My family? Studies? Hobbies? Is Chan really worth giving my whole life up for?_

He didn’t even need to consider the fact that yes, he was worth it all.

Chan had taken each boy in when they needed it most; whether they were simply lost or needed a place to stay after being kicked out by their own blood; Chan had never judged and was always there for each boy with hugs and food and warm, safe comfort. It was clear to each of them that Chan was worth giving their mortal lives up for; he was pretty much all they had.

“I’ve made up my mind,” Felix announced, voice shaky. “I’m not leaving Chan down in hell alone. I’m willing to give my life up for him. Whether you guys decide to stay here or not, my mind is set. On the strike of the hour, I’m leaving.”

Jeongin sniffled. “Me too. I’m coming with, Lixie.”

Changbin and Seungmin were left to debate with themselves whether they would go. Felix and Jeongin’s decisions were a little easier, though no less painful to make: as Felix had moved to Australia from Korea alone, without his family, at the age of fifteen, and had Chan take him in and take care of him, it was safe to say that Felix’s whole life resided with the elder. Jeongin had been disowned by his parents upon the revelation that he was gay; and had ran straight into Chan’s waiting arms. It was safe to say that both boys owed Chan their lives at this point, as without him, who knows where they would be?

Seungmin and Changbin, on the other hand, both still had loving families that they cared for deeply. They both still had both parents who supported them through every struggle and Seungmin had a younger sister who was his world; he couldn’t just leave them behind like that. It would hurt way too much to know that every memory of him would be erased; that his parents would have no memory of their own son; his little sister wouldn’t even know his name anymore. Just the thought of it sent fear, icy cold and unpleasant, wrapping its cool fingers around his heart and _squeezing._

Changbin personally, was feeling completely, both physically, mentally and emotionally, torn in two. He couldn’t bear to leave Chan behind- nor Felix, his soulmate (though neither were aware of that particular fact) and quite obvious crush, both of whom he was sure he couldn’t live without. But to leave his own family behind? His parents and grandparents, whom he loved dearly and missed dearly if he didn’t see them for even a day? Changbin was sure it would destroy him to know that they would have no knowledge of his existence and would completely forget about him upon his dispersal. He simply couldn’t live without them.

Throughout life, Changbin had always been asked the same questions in games of truth or dare; would you rather; and other trivial games: friends or family?

To which, Changbin would always answer, f _amily._

With this in mind, he stood his ground and opened his mouth to speak.

“I can’t leave my family. I’m sorry. Please, although I’ll forget about you; I beg you, never forget about me.”

And with that, ignoring the choked sobs from Felix that this announcement brought, Changbin stood up and fled from the garden, leaving with it, his entire heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* wHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOU'RE WELCOME--
> 
> No seriously I wasn't expecting the angst to hit this hard OOOOOF STAY TUNED FOR THE ARRIVAL OF (most of) THE SQUAD IN HELL WOOO
> 
> (IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE)   
> (TY FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND COMMENTS YOU ALL REALLY GENUINELY MAKE ME LAUGH AND MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BRIGHTER ILY ALL)  
> <3


	7. sad yeehaw hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all are gonna DESPISE ME TODAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance but I PROMISE. THINGS ARE GONNA GET HAPPY AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER I PROMIS E

Numb to the heat suffocating him and the rest of his surroundings, Changbin sprinted away from the garden that had become his home for the past three days as they waited for Chan’s return in vain. Hot tears ran down his cheeks in waterfalls and his chest _heaved_ painfully but he found that he couldn’t stop his legs from working; couldn’t stop his feet from pounding relentlessly on the ground until he reached a familiar driveway and green painted door. Gasping in huge breaths of oxygen, he pressed his hand to his side before entering the house-- his home.

But why did everything still feel so _wrong?_

“Eomma?” he called, looking around for his mother and walking into the kitchen, where, as expected, he found her, cheerfully humming a bright tune as she wiped down the surfaces after making a summer salad.

“Binnie!” she greeted, dropping her cloth to rush to him and envelope him in a hug. “Did you enjoy your stay at Chan’s? It’s been so hot, I hope you’ve been drinking enough!”

Changbin hugged her, tightly, and inhaled her comforting scent, letting it fill his head and drown his pain. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Binnie,” his mother said softly, stroking his hair. “So, so much. And I always will, no matter what.”

Changbin pulled away from her embrace and searched her eyes, for a sign. A sign for... something; _anything_ _._ She smiled lovingly at him and ran her fingers through his dark hair, eyes combing over his face as if she were committing his face to memory. “My beautiful son. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, eomma,” Changbin choked out, burying his face in her shoulder and breaking down in sobs. “I love you so much.”

“Now then, what’s with all these tears, Changbinnie?” his mother asked, eyes and voice laced with worry. “What’s wrong?”

_In less than three hours all memory of my crush; the love of my life even though he doesn’t and will now never know it, as well as my other three best friends and platonic soulmates will cease to exist and I have no way of telling them how much they all mean to me._

“Nothing, I’m just,” Changbin sniffled and wiped his nose on his wrist, “just _r_ _eally_ tired. We really didn’t get much sleep at Chan’s; it was too hot and the air conditioner wasn’t working.” It wasn't a lie.

“Well, I say you should go shower, take a long nap and wake up well-rested and happy again,” Changbin’s mother smiled brightly and wiped his tears from his cheeks with gentle caresses.

“O-okay.” Changbin started up the stairs with a heavy heart and a growing feeling of panic that he could do absolutely nothing about.

Starting up the shower, Changbin truly let his emotions go with the knowledge that his sobs of unadulterated _pain_ were muffled, and climbed into bed feeling the last dredges of his energy ebb away, knowing that when he awoke, his memories; his happiness; would be gone.

\---

Meanwhile, in Hell, Woojin was attempting, and failing, to be nice to Chan. Minho snickered at his misfortune as Woojin growled internally. Why was being nice to Chan so _hard?_

“Nice job, Wooj,” Hyunjin cackled, clapping like a seal as he threw his head back and laughed at Woojin’s latest calamity: he had accidentally crushed one of Chan’s rocks.

“You crushed Changbin!” Chan was howling. “My dark baby! He doesn’t exist anymore! How could you?”

“Just name another one Changbin,” Woojin tried.

“No! He is one of a kind and cannot be replaced!” Chan cradled the remains of the rock fragments in his arms and rocked them dramatically. “How the hell did you crush a whole rock with your bare hands?”

“He’s Satan; he crushes souls like that daily as torture,” Minho explained, so used to the concept that he almost didn’t see Chan’s face pale in terror.

“Look what you did, Minho,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath darkly, eyes turning red. “You’ve petrified him.”

“You… crush souls like you just crushed Changbin?” Chan asked in the smallest voice Woojin had heard him use. Woojin’s heart sank as he saw Chan’s eyes; filled with fright and something else that he couldn’t quite place. _He thinks I’m a monster._

“Chan, you gotta remember that Woojin is _Satan_. His _job_ is to torture the souls that tortured others beyond belief in the living. I promise you that this is justice,” Minho tried, but Woojin could hear Chan’s thoughts. The damage had been done.

**“No soul is deserving of eternal punishment.”**

**“What if he decides I’ve sinned enough in Hell and decides to punish me too?”**

**“What if my friends ever got tortured by him?”**

“I can s _ee_ your thoughts running through your head and I’m not even telepathic,” Hyunjin remarked. “Only the remote few souls make it through to Hell; only the few whose actions were way past the point of redemption. I’m talking sex traffickers, rapists, serial killers. Only those who hurt and tortured people in similar ways in their lives and are so bad that not even purgatory can cleanse them. The true evils.”

“And your friends are nothing like that, Chan, and neither are you,” Woojin admitted softly. “I, on the other hand, _am_ a telepath and heard those concerns. You’ve done nothing deserving of such treatment; in fact, I’m certain that you and your friends would have gone straight to heaven, had you died a different way. I promise you, there will be no crushing of you.”

_Finally, one sentence in which I didn’t completely mess up for him._

“Hey, Chan, let’s see if I can fix your Changbin rock,” Jisung offered, knowing it would distract him and hiding a smile at how Chan’s eyes instantly lit up.

He bent down to pick up the discarded fragments before images flashed before his eyes, brief; bright; blinding… and he fell onto his knees upon the floor with a pained groan. Minho rushed to his side.

“What did you see, jagiya?” he whispered, kneeling beside his soulmate to rub comforting patterns into his back.

“Something’s wrong,” Jisung gasped. “Something is about to go very wrong.”

 

\---

 

“Felix, there are ten minutes to go. He’s not coming back.” Jeongin was rubbing Felix’s back in comforting circles, fingers interlinked soothingly with Seungmin’s.

“I guess I just thought-“ tears streaked down Felix’s face as the feeling of overwhelming _helplessness_ shrouded him, “-that he would stay. For me. And it’s stupid, it’s so stupid, I know he wouldn’t just leave his family-“

“It’s not stupid, Lixie,” Seungmin soothed. “I’m sorry he didn’t stay. At least you’ll have your memories of him.”

Felix sobbed brokenly. “But he won’t have any recollection of _us_.”

That rendered the three of them into silence as reality truly struck home, and Jeongin’s strong façade shattered and he, too, sobbed openly. It didn’t take long for Seungmin to join them as they lay with each other on the grass next to that _d_ _amned_ plant pot, wishing that things could be different.

 

 

_But they couldn’t be._

 

\---

Changbin jolted awake in bed, gasping for air. His mind plagued with the nightmares that his nap had brought him; images of Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin in hell without him to protect them; scenarios of him finally confessing his feelings to Felix only for said boy to fall through his grasp like sun-dried sand; sounds of Chan’s sobs as he realised that everyone but _Changbin_ was there.

But finally, and most painfully, were the words that rang piercingly in his skull, rattling and bouncing off the walls as though they were chasing him; capturing him in guilt and regret.

The words that Chan had told each of them, with tearful voices and shaky hands, when the world had felt as though it was collapsing on the four of them.

_Always find me, yeah?_

_I’m not gonna leave you behind._

 

 

 

And with that in mind, Changbin buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and his head was pounding, before he picked up his phone to glance at the time.

_Shit._

He had exactly six minutes until the summoning made everything concrete.

Changbin leapt out of bed, giving his room one last memorising glance before thinking twice and grabbing the string of polaroid pictures he had hung on his wall, of him and his friends; him and his family. Sprinting down into his garden, he embraced his mother one last time.

“I love you so much, eomma. Never forget it.”

“I love you too, Binnie.” Something in her eyes told Changbin that deep down; she knew. She pushed him away lightly with one hand and waved him off. “I've had my life full of adventures; now it's time for you to live yours. Now go, and have the time of your life. I love you so, so much. And no matter _what_ , know that I'll never, ever forget you, my love.”

Changbin choked back yet another sob and nodded, tripping once over his own feet and sprinting, sprinting, _sprinting._ He had four minutes and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he would make it in time.

\---

“Come on, Lixie, it’s time.” Jeongin picked up the plant pot and set it down gently next to Felix and Seungmin, before sitting down opposite the two. All three of them were trembling with emotion and couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over; anxious to reunite with Chan once more but inexplicably, irrevocably sad about leaving their lives on earth; their mortality; _Changbin_ behind.

“Hands on the plant pot,” Seungmin ordered, and they each placed their palms face-down onto the pot, not wanting to be caught out when the transportation activated.

Felix let out another sob. _If I could have just one more day, to tell him how I felt-_

“FELIX!”

Three heads whipped around at the broken sound of Changbin’s voice; a voice that each one of the boys had resigned themselves to the fate of never hearing again.

“CHANGBIN!” Felix yelled, and Seungmin panicked, taking a hand off the pot to grab at Felix as he instantly jumped off the ground to run towards Changbin.

“FELIX, THREE SECONDS!-“Jeongin yelled, but it was too late. The second that Felix and Changbin’s fingers touched, and transportation on the plant pot activated; with Seungmin and Jeongin being the only ones touching it.

 

 

 

 

And there, alone together, they were sent straight to the depths of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waits for you at the end of this chapter with a satanic grin and blankets for your sorrows* I PROMI S EITS GONNNA GET HAPPIER I DONT LIKE SAD THIGNS 
> 
> ALSO MY PROM IS TOMORROW AND IM NERVOUS BC I HATE SOCIALISING UT IM EXCITED BC I GET TO BE PRETTY FOR A NIGHT UWIFUWFBdgiefFBEWUFEW WISH ME LUCK PLS   
> I just had my nails done so now theyre nice n long and Im loving the asmr opportunities 
> 
> (Not proofread so pls point out any mistakes if u see any <3)


	8. happy hours are open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff and crack y'all have been longing for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY I S W EA R BUT IT WAS SO HECTIC WITH PROM ETC and I LITERALLY arrived at the venue and went. shit. I didn't upload the new chapter-   
> BUT ITS FINE BC HERE IT IS A DAY LATE YEEYEE HAPPY HOURS ARE BACK

 

“Oh, never mind,” Jisung amended. “Things are fine again.”

“Ji, don’t scare us like that!” Minho sighed dramatically, getting up.

Jisung’s eyes lit up maniacally and turned bright red. “Things are gonna get messy in three, two, one—“

_CRASH!_

“Ugh…”

“SEUNGMIN? JEONGIN?” Chan screamed, jumping to his feet and dropping his rocks. The two were in a pile surrounded with smoke and dust, and a couple of flames were surrounding them. Casual entrance to Hell; it was more dramatic than Chan’s entrance, anywho.

“But where are Felix and Changbin…?” Chan asked, turning to Jisung with pleading eyes.

“Ah, remember when I said something was about go horribly wrong?”

“WHAT? Jisung, where are they?” Chan sounded positively frantic as he sprinted towards the demon.

“Aish, Seungmin, get _off_ us…”

And Chan had _never_ turned his head so damn fast in his _life._

“Felix?”

“Oh my god…”

“Did we make it?”

Voices full of both panic and relief melted into each other at once as the realisation sunk in: they were here, and they were _together._

“Oh my god, you’re all here-“

“CHAN!” Jeongin and Felix both jumped onto Chan the first chance they got, knocking him onto the rocky floor with a pained ‘oof’ as all the air was knocked out of his lungs; but he held on tight to the two bodies crushing him, inhaling their familiar scents and letting his eyes fill with tears of pure relief. Seungmin and Changbin, though gentler, were quick to follow and within seconds the middle of the floor was occupied by a large cuddle puddle of Chan, Jeongin, Felix, Seungmin and Chan whilst the three demons and Satan looked on with equal parts of relief and unease.

“We should… let them have their moment,” Hyunjin suggested, herding everyone out of the room to let the reunion happen uninterrupted.

“I missed you guys _so much_ ,” Chan sobbed into someone’s neck. Whose neck, he couldn’t tell; but he was indifferent- the sobs were tears of unadulterated joy at seeing the friends he had, for the past three days, had no hope of ever seeing them again.

“Felix, Changbin, how the HELL did you two make it?” Seungmin fired, voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed into Chan’s arm. Jeongin smiled sheepishly though no one could see it.

“Uh, guys… I brought them here.”

“Bitch did WHAT?” Seungmin yelled.

“Uh, yeah, Hell wouldn’t have spat me back out if I didn’t have some kind of supernatural power,” Jeongin admitted cautiously. “I’m sorry for keeping it hidden?”

“BITCH WHAT?”

“Yeahhh, my father was a demon. He seduced my mother, they had me, he went back to Hell, leaving her with a half-demon baby. I had knowledge that I could enter and exit as I pleased but never wanted to come here for fear of seeing him. Yeet?” Jeongin explained cheerfully, as if he hadn’t just dropped the bombshell of news that he was a HALF-DEMON.

“FUCKING WHAT?”

“Language,” Chan reprimanded.

“Hey, Chan, do they have pom-bear crisps in Hell?” Jeongin questioned, interested in ignoring Seungmin’s complete panic.

“You know, Jeongin, I don’t know. You could ask Hyunjin, or Minho, or Jisung, if you wanted, when they return,” Chan returned easily, ignoring Seungmin too and causing Felix to burst into giggles.

Changbin, unbeknownst to anyone else, was on top of the cuddle pile, eyes tearing up as he trembled and clung to Felix. He whimpered the boy in his hold’s name once for him to stop giggling and turn to him with worried eyes.

“Oh, Binnie, are you okay?”

Changbin clung to Felix tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into Felix’s neck as the other three bickered beneath them.

“Come on, Binnie, let’s go somewhere else,” Felix whispered. “We’ll be right back.”

Felix slowly shifted off the cuddle pile and left the room, his embrace on Changbin never loosening.

Once they were safely out of the door and in the corridor outside- a stark difference to the furnished room, Felix noticed, it was just glowing, lava-like walls and warm ground rock- Felix let himself slide down said wall into a sitting position where he pulled Changbin into his lap, who had still not ceased his choked sobs.

“Binnie, it’s alright,” Felix soothed, rubbing his back. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I was so close,” Changbin sobbed into the silence, his words echoing slightly. “So close to losing you. All of you. I almost lost you all forever and what’s worse, I wouldn’t even be able to hate myself for it because I wouldn’t even have remembered any of it.”

“It’s okay, Changbin, you’re here now and that’s all that matters. We’re all here, I’ve got you.”

“ _No,_ Felix, it almost w _asn’t_ okay. Five minutes before that deadline it hit me; all the things I hadn’t done yet. I always make jokes about Jeongin and Seungmin but I never told them how good of friends they always are to me. Chan took you and Jeongin under his wing when you were both alone and without a family and made us our _own_ family, but I almost didn’t realise that you guys were my family until it was almost too late. I hadn’t ever told any of you how much you mean to me; how big of a crush I‘ve had on you for years now, Lixie. And I’m sorry if that changes anything now because you’re literally stuck with me for eternity now but I had to get it off my chest before it killed me-“

“Binnie. Binnie. Changbin. Listen to me,” Felix interrupted him softly, his deep voice soothing Changbin to lengths that he couldn’t even begin to explain. “Listen to me. It’s okay, Changbin,” he carried on, voice breaking into a breathy laugh. “You’re okay; there are no worries now that we’re all together. And for the record, you’re _the_ hugest dumbass I’ve ever met, because your crush on me has been requited the whole time.”

Felix didn’t need to say anything else before he pulled back to hold Changbin’s face in his hands and press his lips to Changbin’s in a soft kiss. It was wet; salty from both of their tears, but both found immense comfort in it and felt _something_ … click into place within them. There were no fireworks, or ground-breaking feelings that both had read about in romance stories, but to the both of them it simply felt like coming home after a long, exhausting day. _They had found their homes within each other._ Lips clumsily moving together as hands explored each other’s hair, Changbin let his eyes slide shut and his heart fill with relief. Both were smiling as they pulled away, and Felix stood up, offering his hand to Changbin.

“Now, let’s go back and catch up, yeah?” Felix said, and Changbin nodded, following his soulmate back into the first room.

Hyunjin beamed to himself from where he had been watching down the corridor.

_One pair of soulmates joined; two to go._

Woojin snorted from behind him. “No way can your soulmate situation be referred to as a _pair._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since I last updated two days ago. I had prom, officially left school (bye bye), completely changed my hair cut, got side bangs (even though I have super curly frizzy hair but idgaF) and dyed my hair purple. Living my best life *insert sunglasses emoji here bc I'm uploading from my laptop and it doesn't have emojis, sad times*
> 
> ANYGAYS Y'ALL CANT HATE ME ANYMORE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS FINE AGAIN AND CHANGLIX HAPPENED SO SCREW NEGATIVITY   
> Feel free to leave a comment!!! I thrive off attention!!! Feed me!!!


	9. demons don't rlly stick around for long do they lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear these demons don't know how to stay in one place for more than a minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than anything but I felt that skz settling in was necessary for the plot so whoops

Chan was being swallowed whole by the affection and hugs of his friends, reunited once more with his best friends, when out of nowhere he disappeared silently, turning into thin air from under Felix and Seungmin’s grasp and causing the entire pile-on to slump onto the floor harshly with several loud, winded ‘oof’s.

“Where’d he go this time?”

___

“Bang Chan,” Woojin greeted coolly from where he was sitting on a… throne?

Chan barked in laughter, the loud sound echoing off the rock walls as he clutched his stomach in mirth. “Okay, I know you’re the legitimate devil but is a throne really necessary? It glows, too, like my rocks, oh wait, my rocks-“Chan trailed off slowly as he patted his pockets to realise he didn’t have his rocks with him anymore and looked up with unintentionally sad eyes. “C… Could I go back and get those, actually?”

“No,” Woojin commanded with accidental force. He cursed himself silently. “No,” he repeated, softer. “Just wait a second.”

Chan shifted silently on his feet, looking around him at the same glowing walls but different interior of this room. _The throne room,_ he deemed it mentally, admiring how respectable and pristine everything was. _Perhaps it was for intimidating guests?_

Woojin snickered. “We don’t actually get many guests here in hell, believe it or not.”

Chan looked sheepish as he rubbed his arms with his hands. “So… er, why did you summon me?”

Woojin hesitated a second before answering; flashes of Hyunjin’s impromptu _How to Seduce Your Soulmate 101_ lesson resurfacing to the forefront of his brain. _I don’t need advice on how to talk to Chan, so I’m good thanks, Jin,”_ Woojin had said, flapping his hands about dismissively as his cheeks glowed in embarrassment. Looking back, Woojin wished he’d have swallowed his damn pride and listened to the demon.

“I, um… your friends. They might prefer some privacy so I’ve… prepared a room for you all to share?”

Chan blinked.

“I thought I’d tell you so you could tell them, their opinions of me probably aren’t the highest, being satan and all.”

Chan blinked again, before a huge grin threatened to split his face in two. “Oh, thank you! That’s actually… really nice of you.”

_Really nice, totally sweet, absolutely cute, hotel trivago…_

Woojin choked on his own spit at hearing that… third addition to Chan’s thought stream but instead focused on the happy, surprised smile adorning Chan’s features instead.

“Yeah… you’re welcome. I’ll get Minho and Jisung to show you once you get back to your friends.” And with that, Woojin abruptly ended the conversation with a snap of his fingers and bam, Chan was back in the room with Felix, Jeongin, Changbin and Seungmin.

“Damn bitch, where’d you go?” Felix pounced onto Chan’s back like a sloth-cat.

“I got summoned by the devil,” Chan grinned, “and he brings great news!”

“NeWs?” Jeongin echoed. “Do tell.”

“So he’s basically prepared a room for us all to stay in, like a bedroom or dorm I’m guessing? But it’s for all of us to stay in together,” Chan explained, “and Minho and Jisung are gonna show us in a few minutes.”

“Minho and Jisung…?” Seungmin questioned.

“Oh, two of the three demons that were here but left when you guys arrived here. I’ll introduce you when they come back. But here’s what’s cool, they’re actual soulmates!”

“Soulmates are an actual thing?” Felix said, leaning back where he was sat on the floor. “Wow, I never thought I’d get actual confirmation. How do they know they are?”

“Well, the other demon, Hyunjin- Jeongin, the one that was hitting on you, from what he told me- can see soulmate connections like a red string connecting each soulmate’s pinky fingers together.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of that,” Changbin squeaked. “Like a string of fate connecting soulmates together; work of the higher powers and universe as a whole?”

“You got it!” Hyunjin teleported in out of thin air in a thick puff of smoke.

“Here he is, the soulmate seer himself,” Chan sang dramatically, pretending to shield himself from a bright light coming from Hyunjin’s direction.

“The one and only,” Hyunjin grinned smugly and spun in a slow circle, arms out as he advanced towards the gap. He winked at Felix. “Good going on snagging your own soulmate, by the way.”

Felix and Changbin’s eyes widened dramatically.

“You mean-“

“Yes,” Hyunjin confirmed triumphantly. “And your little get-together was cute as hell, may I add. Sweet and pure, not unlike your soulmate bond.”

Changbin was making incoherent sputtering noises and sounded something like a cross between a broken car engine and a goose, so Chan chuckled and let the two comprehend this new revelation.

“So, do you know when Minho and Jisung are gonna come and show us around?” Jeongin cut in, making bold eye contact with the demon. Hyunjin’s eyes glittered.

“Well, there’s been a kind of… complication… down where the souls are kept, so Minho and Jisung are helping diffuse the situation. So I’m here instead, enjoy!” Hyunjin threw his hands in the air happily, sparks erupting from his fingertips and flying through the air. Chan was sure he heard Seungmin gasp but kept it quiet.

“Come on gays, we’re leaving,” Hyunjin turned on his heel and skipped- yes, _skipped_ out of the room. Jeongin and Seungmin immediately followed, but Felix and Changbin were still in a half-daze so Chan took them both by the arm and yanked them up off the ground, motioning for them to follow, which they did.

And so began another journey through the identical paths of hell. The same walls, same floor, Chan was _sure_ that they were literally walking in circles at this point. Until, at last, the group reached their destination: a glowing door. Hyunjin opened it to reveal another room, maybe the same size as Woojin’s room that they had been reunited in. But the interior was _so_ different.

 

 

 

Where before the ground was rocky and uneven, the floor here was smooth and matte. Chan wasn’t sure it was even possible to have a matte floor, but here it was, looking as matte and deep red as the lipstick the girls back on earth liked to wear at times.

Where before the surfaces were littered with shot glasses and looked unkempt and untidy; the countertops here were dust-free, glasses-free and tidy.

Before, there were two couches, but now there were four, each looking as if they could fit five on at one time. The walls, to Chan’s immense delight, still glowed and had that lava-like substance running down them, but this room actually had a ceiling to it instead of a thick wall of smoke. The screams of tortured souls, which to be honest, Chan had already grown immune to noticing, were completely silenced and the only sounds in the room came from the people, half-demon and demon occupying it.

“Home, sweet home, I guess,” Hyunjin joked dryly. “There’s a door over there that leads to another corridor.” He gestured vaguely to said door. “That leads to other rooms, like a bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms. There are enough bedrooms for each of you to have your own privacy, but something tells me that you guys aren’t really ones to split up, even to sleep.” The frantic nods Hyunjin received in response were his only answer and he laughed dryly. “Can relate to that. I’ll leave you guys to settle in, if you need me, say my name and I’ll be right here.” And he disappeared.

“Flying visit,” Chan remarked. “Go choose your bedrooms, kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woochan: yee yee progress  
> changlix: holy FUCK soulmates   
> minsung: gay and together  
> hyunjeongmin: ????????  
> the gay plot is back on track my dudes. Who's ready?


	10. omg he left his rocks :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan left his rocks in woojin's quarters so he goes back and what DOES HE SEE? Find out by reading this chapter xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: woojin is bad at life

“Wait just a damn second.” Chan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Now where the HELL are my rocks?”

“They obviously aren’t here, Chaniel, you left them back in the other room,” came Felix’s voice from where he, Seungmin, and Jeongin were excitedly running from room to room like children, trying to scope out which bedroom was the best so they could fight over it. Changbin was lolling on one of the five couches, eyes closed.

“Bin? You not choosing a bedroom?”

Changbin opened one eye lazily and shook his head. “They’re just bedrooms. I don’t mind which one I get.”

“Valid,” Chan murmured. “Well, I’m gonna go get my rocks. I’ll be right back.”

 _Damn, how am I supposed to navigate through these identical paths and corridors?_ Chan thought to himself as he set off out the door. _A whole maze._

Eventually, by some kind of miracle, Chan found his way back to the blessedly familiar door of Woojin’s quarters, knocking and entering as he breathed a sigh of relief at some comforting familiarity.

But the sight that awaited him was by no means familiar.

This was entirely new and unprecedented.

Woojin was sat atop of one of the counter-tops; Hyunjin stood between his legs as he dabbed some sort of cloth to Woojin’s face.

His _so very injured face._

Woojin was _covered_ in cuts and bruises; swellings and welts. Chan stopped completely in his tracks and gasped, a little too loudly- as both Woojin’s and Hyunjin’s heads whipped around to face the startled human in the doorway.

“Chan-“ Hyunjin began, stepping out from where he was tending to Woojin’s face to cover Woojin as a whole from Chan’s line of vision, but Chan was faster.

“Woojin, what happened? Who hurt you?” Chan asked; eyes full of worry and head swimming with frenzied concern. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was so worried exactly; having only met Woojin a few days ago and knowing that he was the devil, overall- how badly could he really be hurt?- but he still found himself full of as much worry and alarm as if he had found Felix or Jeongin in that situation.

“ _Leave_ ,” Woojin growled, eyes turning bright red as he glowered. Chan shrunk back on himself, not expecting such a violent reaction from the elder.

“I want to help-“

“I said _leave!”_ Woojin snarled. Chan flinched visibly at the violence of his words and turned on his heel at once to leave, forgetting all about his rocks in the process. He rushed out of the room and barely took in his surroundings as his feet carried him almost automatically back to his own quarters, which was strange seeing as he had only made the journey there once. Nonetheless, he made it in record time and pushed the door open, flopping down ungracefully onto a couch.

Unsurprisingly, everyone else was piled onto one couch, having ignored the others in favour of their non-existent personal space.

“Did you get your rocks, mate?” Felix asked. “I wanna see which one you named after me.”

“No, I… left them there,” Chan mumbled, staring off into space. “Something had happened to Woojin and he told me to get out, so I did.”

“Something happened? What could possibly happen to Satan that makes him so worse for wear that he could not bear to be seen?”

“I have no idea! His face was _covered_ with bruises and cuts. Maybe something had attacked him? All I know was that Hyunjin was helping patch him up and that he was seemingly furious that I had entered and seen him in such a state.”

“Damn…” Seungmin whispered. “What could have possibly beaten up the literal devil?”

“An even lower power,” Minho drawled, teleporting into the room with Jisung. Jeongin audibly gasped at the state of them; for they, too, were littered with cuts and bruises, though not nearly as bad as Woojin’s.

“A lower power than satan?” Changbin snorted. “Unlikely.”

“Oh, satan isn’t actually that low of a power, believe it or not, he just keeps the lower powers in order. Woojin is very neutral,” Jisung said conversationally.

“Powers such as evil, violence, deceit… they’re so much lower than Woojin could ever stoop.”

“Well then…” Felix breathed out. “Guess Satan isn’t as evil as earth makes him out to be.”

“People just portray him as so because he has to use their own powers against them to keep them in order,” Minho explained. “Without that, it would kind of be like opening pandora’s box all over again. The powers would run loose and wreak havoc all over the world. Powers you don’t even know that existed and would be traumatised to even imagine.”

“Worse than… mass murder, or rape, or torture?” Felix whispered, heart racing in fear.

Jisung nodded silently. “So much worse than all of your worst fears combined.”

“And they… got you?” Seungmin asked, gesturing to Minho and Jisung’s injuries.

“Yeah, one of them managed to get out. They all take on different forms, though when set loose can infect people with their qualities, but we won’t get into that. But anyway, one somehow managed to escape its confines and got into one of the soul chambers, so Minho and I went to help some of our fellow demons rein it back in, when it just… kind of snapped,” Jisung described.

“Snapped, meaning went full Demogorgon mode on us and tried to attack us. So Woojin stepped in and took the brunt of it for us because he’s very protective like that,” Minho clarified.

“He’s like our demonic mother!”

“Wow…” Chan murmured, sinking into the sofa cushions. “Intense.”

“Wait you guys know what a Demogorgon is? You’ve seen Stranger Things?” Jeongin’s eyes lit up. “It’s my favourite show!”

“Of course we’ve seen Stranger Things, us demons aren’t _complete_ heathens,” Minho looked positively insulted. “But, uh, yeah, demogorgons are a thing in hell and they guard the soul chambers, in a way. So keep away from those.”

Jeongin’s face drained of all colour. “I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

“I’m not joking. They’re the smaller ones though, not the fully grown ones. The ones that crawl around like dogs. These ones don’t reach full size.”

Jisung grinned. “Welcome to hell.”

“Where we will be spending the rest of eternity,” Seungmin shuddered. “Oh god.”

“Chan?” Hyunjin entered through the door instead of teleporting this time. “Come here a sec.”

Chan got up and made his way over to the door, where Hyunjin grabbed him by the arm and lead him further down the hallway where they could be out of earshot from anyone listening in the other room.

“Chan, I’m sorry for what happened in there. Woojin… isn’t too used to people caring. He’s satan, yanno? He’s used to people cowering and screaming, not seeing him hurt and wanting to help. Just give him some time, okay? He’s gonna have to get used to it now that we have you guys down here.”

“Tell him that it’s fine, please Hyunjin. Minho and Jisung told us a little of what happened and I’m frankly amazed at what happened, so I just hope that he’s alright. I’d… like to help in the future. Call me a mother, but I feel the need to protect him too.”

Hyunjin grinned to himself. _Wouldn’t you like to know._

“I’ll let him know. Now, let’s go back before your friends think I’ve abducted you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next chapter: sexy bar scene with lots of sexual tension!!!1! and a soft seunghyunin scene too 
> 
>  
> 
> (I thrive off attention pls feed me)


	11. everyone is GAY and hyunjin is a bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twice as long as usual kiddos because ive decided ive starved you of the crack for LONG ENOUGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my d00ds

“We’re doing _what?”_

Chan, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin were snuggled on the same couch in a huge cuddle pile (again) when Minho fell from the ceiling with a deafening shriek and announced that the nine of them (Woojin included) were gonna go to Hell’s nightclub that night.

“Hell has a nightclub?!”

Minho snorted. “No, we just use Woojin’s quarters as one because we strive to annoy him. So that’s what we’re doing tonight. Give us a chance to… get properly acquainted.”

“Wait. Are the demogorgons gonna be pole dancing?” Felix sniggered behind his hand.

“Hell no, but Woojin might if we get him drunk enough,” Minho giggled. Chan choked spontaneously on his spit and was hit on the back by an uncontrollably giggly Jeongin.

“Woojin pole dances?” he asked incredulously.

“No, but we can always hope,” Minho snickered. “Tonight, eight o’clock demon time. Don’t be late.”

And he disappeared.

Seungmin let out a huff. “I’ll never get used to them just teleporting away whenever they feel like it.”

“Wait, when’s eight o’clock demon time?” Changbin questioned, looking utterly lost from his position as a cushion beneath Felix, who chuckled.

“It’s always eight o’clock demon time,” Jeongin said ominously with a bright grin. Felix screamed.

“BITCH I FORGOT YOU WERE HALF DEMON THE FUCK-“

“Shhhhhh, my child,” Jeongin teleported in an instant over to Felix’s side of the couch so he fell right on top of him and pressed a finger onto his lips to muffle a second scream. “We always been knew.”

“BITCH I’M-“

“ _Hush, I will end you.”_

Felix clamped his mouth shut and bit Jeongin’s finger.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT ENDING YOU-“

Changbin grabbed Felix’s waist and flipped the two of them over so he was the one on top and then proceeded to promptly lay down on his boyfriend.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m sleepy.”

“Baby Changbin is SLEEPY,” Felix hollered. Changbin flinched at the loud noise resounding in his ear and turned his head, pressing his lips onto Felix’s to stop the noise. Felix turned as red as a tomato and Seungmin and Jeongin simultaneously screeched and jumped the _hell_ off of the sofa, yelling about contamination and eviction.

Chan snorted and rolled off the couch onto the floor with a light thump. “Take it to the bedroom, losers, you’re scaring the children.” He proceeded to keep rolling until his body hit another couch, which he pounced on like a frog.

Changbin said nothing and dragged Felix out of the room to the sweet sound of wolf-whistles and hollers from the other three whilst Felix blushed wildly and mimed cutting their heads off.

“YOUR ALARM IS EIGHT O’CLOCK DEMON TIME,” Chan managed to yell before the door closed and the three remaining beings burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs in mirth.

\---

“EIGHT O’CLOCK DEMON TIME IS NOW,” Hyunjin screamed from where he was… clinging to the ceiling like a bat.

“How the FUCK are you DOING THAT?” Felix screamed back just as loudly, ducking and covering his head with a terrified yell as Hyunjin clawed his way along the ceiling and _d_ _ropped_ straight onto him. He clung to Felix like a very energetic, noisy sloth and yelled about demonic abilities.

“He looks _hot,_ ” Seungmin whispered to Jeongin about Hyunjin as the two sat curled up on an opposite sofa, observing quietly.

“He can _ruin_ me,” Jeongin giggled back.

“Are you two done thirsting or can we leave now?” Changbin popped up from behind said sofa and grinned as Jeongin fell off in fright.

“Oh, is sleeping beauty awake now?” Seungmin smirked. “Did your prince give you true love’s kiss?”

“For your information, yes, so get OFF YOUR ASS AND LET’S GO MEET SATAN IN HIS NIGHTCLUB.”

“Yes, let’s GO,” Hyunjin leapt off Felix and onto Jeongin, who was still on the floor, and dragged him up. “Don’t wanna keep the devil waiting!” He grabbed onto two hands- Jeongin’s and Seungmin’s and practically sprinted out of the room, dragging them with him in a series of giggles and screams.

“They go fast, look at them go!” Chan squeaked. “Let’s follow before we get lost and run into a Demogorgon.”

\---

Upon arrival, the group was greeted by a very giggly Jisung, who informed them that they hadn’t yet told Woojin of their doings and that they were now waiting for him to come back to his quarters and realise that they had transformed the main room into a more… nightclub-esque layout. This, of course, got Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin very excitable and giggly too as they ran after Jisung to help hang more lights up.

“Just a warning, Chan, Hell’s alcohol is a lot more… potent than Earth’s. Jeongin should have resistance, seeing as he’s half demon, but you humans will be very susceptible to it so just be careful of your intake,” Minho warned before promptly handing Chan a shot glass full of a lava-like substance not unlike the liquid that coated the walls.

“Oh my god, is this the wall juice? Please tell me the wall juice is alcoholic,” Chan perked up as he studied the glass contents. Minho barked out a laugh and took his own shot.

“Not even close, nice try Christopher.”

Chan took one last look at the liquid before deciding, _a_ _h, what the hell,_ and downing the contents. Instantly he felt fire run down his system and he gasped, reeling back and grabbing Minho’s arm for stability.

“WOW.”

“I know, right!” Minho laughed, eyes sparkling. “It’s good!”

“It’s STRONG,” Chan corrected. “It feels like the end of a college party all over again but I’ve only had one!”

“Be careful then, Chrispy!”

“What the hell-“ Woojin had finally, to everyone’s joint amusement, arrived back, and had been anticipating solitude and some alone time, but this had instantly been proved impossible upon entering his own personal quarters to find it invaded by his friends and human acquaintances… and soulmate (but shhh, he couldn’t know yet.)

“HELLO, WOOJIE BOY!” Hyunjin fell from the top of the doorway where he had been perched like a gargoyle waiting to attack. “Shots shots shots!”

“What is it with you and falling onto people from high up places?” Woojin peeled the demon off his back and set him on the floor. “Go run to your soulmates.”

“Shut the FUCK up, they can’t know yet!” Hyunjin whisper-screamed. “I don’t wanna scare them off!”

“Then go look after them, and remember humans have SUPER low Hell-alcohol tolerance,” Woojin reminded, and Hyunjin nodded and skipped back over to where Seungmin and Jeongin were laughing at the other side of the room, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just ensued about them.

“CHAN THE STAN, THE MAN WITH A PLAN,” Jisung hollered and draped himself all over the human. “What _is_ the plan?”

“I have literally no clue what you’re talking about?” Chan questioned, confused. “Which plan are you referring to?”

“The plan you have to conquer Hell and Woojin’s heart,” Jisung sang dramatically.

“Oh yeah, that plan, well you see-“Chan began, but cut himself off. “Wait a damn second, what did you say?”

“So you _are_ planning on seducing the devil? Nice,” Jisung winked, half of his lower body turning into smoke. “Look, Chan, now I’m a genie and I can grant your wishes. And your first wish is Woojin, no backsies. Okay, go socialise!” And with that, he pushed Chan in the general direction of Woojin, letting smoke engulf the rest of his body as he waved goodbye and disappeared.

Granted, he reappeared less than a second later on the other side of the room on top of Felix, but that’s unimportant.

 _This is my MISSION,_ Chan thought. He felt the _extreme_ need to apologise for earlier.

“Woojin?” Chan tapped Woojin’s bicep hesitantly, ready to leave again if instructed to do so. The devil in question turned around instantly.

“Hey, Woojin, I’m sorry for earlier, I’m just really… protective, I guess? And when I saw you injured like that I just… I don’t know, felt a _pull_ towards you, like I had to make sure you were okay. I can’t really explain it, but I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries.”

Woojin sighed. _A pull? If only you knew, Chan._

“Chan, it’s okay. I’m just not really used to people caring, if that makes sense? I’ve only ever let Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung see any weaker side of me and then to have you walk in without me having time to prepare, it took me by surprise and my defensive side JUMPED out. I’m sorry if I scared you. That was never my intention.”

Chan grinned. “Satan not having the intention to scare? I’m floored,” he joked dryly.

“Yeah, I usually only scare the ones who deserve it.”

The two just stared at one another for a few seconds, smiling like idiots, before a screech from Changbin brought them back to reality.

“Anyway,” Woojin broke their reverie, “do you want a drink of anything? We have some good alcohol here in Hell.”

“Sure, sure,” Chan agreed easily. “Nothing too strong, though, Minho’s already made me drink some lava-looking stuff beforehand.”

“Oh, in that case, I’d stick to water, that ‘lava-looking stuff’ is known as smoke-gin here and is as strong as a bottle of stiff vodka.”

Chan nodded to himself and inhaled in surprise. Well, damn. Better stick to water _all the time_ if he was gonna stay the responsible adult among his friends.

\---

Meanwhile, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin were all three smoke-gin shots into their night and had no apparent plans of stopping.

You see, Jeongin, being half-demon, had the genetic tolerance of such strong alcohol and as did Hyunjin, being full demon. However, Seungmin was completely human and Hyunjin, being the only one with the knowledge of humans having exceedingly low tolerance, was so caught up in the euphoria of having some quality time with his soulmates that he had quite forgotten to warn Seungmin beforehand.

The human in question was currently at the very giggly, slurred stage of drunkenness and they were only one hour into the night.

“ _Okay,_ I think you’ve had enough for now, lightweight,” Jeongin teased as he took the glass out of Seungmin’s hands. Seungmin giggled and leant into his side.

“You’re cute Jeongin,” he slurred, booping his nose with an unsteady hand. Jeongin pretended to bite said finger and Seungmin recoiled in mock fright.

“Hyunjin’s cute too, isn’t he,” Seungmin whispered (read: spoke normally) to Jeongin. Hyunjin bit back a beam.

“He is, very,” Jeongin agreed, looking right at Hyunjin and ignoring the fireworks erupting in his chest as he did so. “Come on; let’s get you some water, Minnie.”

\---

“At least Jeongin is responsible,” Chan commented from where he and Woojin were observing the rest, drinks in hands, from the sofa closest to the fire. They were sat apart, with a fair distance between them, but Woojin in particular wanted to be _much_ closer to the other. He picked up one of the shot glasses he had on the floor beside the couch and downed it, tipping his head back so that his hair parted at his forehead as he did so.

And Chan’s heart s _topped._

He suddenly found that he simply could _not stop staring_ at Woojin; his lightly tanned skin browned from the constantly burning fires; his light smoky eyeshadow that he must have applied sometime after Chan saw him during the afternoon and the… drop of alcohol that had escaped his mouth and made its way down his bottom lip, quick to be removed by a flicker of tongue darting out to catch it.

_Well, fuck me._

“Gladly,” Woojin muttered under his breath and snickered to himself when Chan heard and choked.

_Fuck, Chan, he can hear your thoughts, shut the FUCK up._

“Oh, you don’t have to stop with those thoughts,” Woojin drawled, resting his chin in his hand. “In fact, I’ve been rather enjoying your commentary.”

Chan stayed silent and tried in VAIN to shut his thought stream up too. Woojin continued to study him before deciding to show him some gay mercy.

“Oh, Chan,” Woojin said as if he had suddenly remembered a pressing matter, “here.” He pressed a box that he retrieved from beneath the sofa into Chan’s open palm and looked at him expectantly. “It’s for you.”

Chan, confused, opened the box and found all nine of his rocks all safe and sound inside. Somehow even the rock he had named after Changbin, that Woojin had accidentally crushed beforehand, was fixed and back in perfect glowing condition. Chan felt his heart leap in relief and his body followed said heart as he jumped off the sofa in joy.

“My _rocks!_ ” he yelled happily. “Thank you Satan!” he excitedly leant down and, without really thinking, crushed Woojin in a long hug of gratitude. Woojin turned strawberry pink and hoped against all hope that Chan couldn’t feel his rapid heartbeat as he returned the hug.

“You’re, uh, you’re welcome, Chan.”

“Felixie!” Chan yelled, pulling away. Felix jumped and looked around for the source of the noise.

“Quit making out with Changbin and pay attention to my ROCKS!”

Felix grinned sheepishly as he slid off Changbin’s lap and skipped over to Chan, where he took a rock out of the box at random and licked it.

Chan gasped loudly. “Do NOT LICK MY ROCKS, YOU PERVERT!”

“Which one is me?”

“THE ONE YOU JUST LICKED!”

“Oh my god…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so felix is now felicks fellas 
> 
> thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! you all make me so happy
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A QUESTION. IN BOOKMARKING SOME OF YOU HAVE TAGGED CHAPTER SIX AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW: WHY BECAUSE I FIND IT VE R Y AMUSING also to the user who bookmarked this and just tagged it: rocks! I love you eternally.
> 
> im also hoping that this fic will one day reach the legendary 666 kudos at which point I will post a chapter banning people from leaving any more kudos bc we gotta keep it at that level


	12. Seungmin is a thorsty binch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically seungmin is thirsting over two (2) men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary is a reference from the chapter muAHA
> 
> also not beta read because i stand by my mistakes like a MAN and by man im referring to the manliest man out there, spongebob>:((

Hours later and the socialising was still in full swing. Changbin and Felix, still being in the honeymoon phase (of which Hyunjin had snickered about to Chan never ever seemed to end when it was for soulmates), had spent these hours entangled in each other, connected either by the lips or by their intertwined limbs and hands as they were literally connected at the hip, it seemed. Jisung and Minho were sitting with them, talking and bonding in between the dubbed ‘Changlix’ makeout sessions and downing shots when they happened. Chan and Woojin stayed seated on the same sofa the entire night, talking the hours away as they drank (water, on Chan’s behalf) and learned masses about each other.

Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin however? They were a little more complicated.

“Hyung, you’re so _hot_ ,” Seungmin slurred as he openly stared at Hyunjin, giggling to himself.

Jeongin snorted. “What did I say? Lightweight.”

Through the course of the night, both Jeongin and Hyunjin, due to being demons (or demi, in Jeongin’s case) were unaffected by the alcohol served there, however the very much human Seungmin was eager to keep up with the two and was now _very_ much out of it.

Jeongin took the full shot glass out of Seungmin’s hands. “You need water.”

“Innie!” Seungmin draped himself over Jeongin’s lap. “I love you.”

“Sounds gay.”

“Bitch I’m very gay!”

Hyunjin snickered quietly, watching his soulmates bicker.

“I am gay,” Seungmin announced again, “for two (2) men only.”

Hyunjin barked out a laugh. “Did you really just say ‘two’ twice?”

“He did,” Jeongin teased, jostling Seungmin slightly.

“TWO MEN!” Seungmin repeated loudly.

Hyunjin sighed. “You’re very drunk. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Only if you’ll sleep with me,” Seungmin winked and attempted to stand up steadily, but slid off Jeongin and fell to the floor.

“Not sexually,” Hyunjin clarified.

“NO! SNUGGLES,” Seungmin demanded. “This is a pure household.”

“Okay, first of all, we’re literally in hell, and secondly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Felix and Changbin have already corrupted the ‘purity’ of this place with their makeout sessions,” Hyunjin remarked. “Little exhibitionists.”

“DON’T EVEN IMPLY THAT HYUNG, OH MY GOD…” Jeongin looked positively traumatised.

“I think it’s cute that they’re always together,” Seungmin’s alcohol-fogged brain was slow to catch on. “That they’re so affectionate… I want that too.”

Hyunjin and Jeongin both felt their hearts melt.

“You’ll get that, too, Minnie,” Jeongin said quietly. “I promise you will.”

Seungmin giggled again. “Love you.”

Hyunjin stood and motioned for Jeongin to do the same; both boys taking one of Seungmin’s arms to steady the intoxicated human and leading him out of the room on unsteady legs. An approving nod from Chan was all Jeongin needed to feel proud in this situation.

Upon reaching the ‘hell dorm’, as they had begun to call it during the night, Hyunjin and Jeongin struggled to open the door before Seungmin practically fell inside, staggering to the nearest couch and plopping down with a squeak. Jeongin and Hyunjin stood in the doorway, quietly conversing and observing and worrying.

“We have to get him to bed,” Hyunjin murmured, face very close to Jeongin’s and effectively flustering the youngest.

“Seungmin is a clean freak; he’d want to at least wash his face and brush his teeth first…” Jeongin considered. Hyunjin grinned, allowing his eyes to dart down to the younger’s lips for a split second.

“Then it looks like we have a little work to do.”

It took at least ten minutes to complete the task, but eventually Hyunjin and Jeongin had Seungmin bundled up in bed, breath fresh, face clean and water by his bedside for when he woke up. The bucket placed in case of emergency went without saying.

“Wait,” Seungmin mumbled, brow furrowing and nose scrunching cutely as he made blind grabby hands towards the two.

Two heads whipped around at the speed of light.

“Don’t leave,” Seungmin whispered into the darkened room, eyes suddenly teary and voice trembling.

“You have to sleep, Minnie,” Jeongin walked back to his side regardless and knelt by the bed, taking one hand in his own comfortingly. Seungmin took full advantage of this and rolled away from the younger, keeping Jeongin’s hand in an iron grip and effectively pulling Jeongin onto the bed that way.

“Stay,” Seungmin murmured, wrapping both arms around the half-demon.

Hyunjin hovered in the doorway; unsure of whether to stay or leave. Fortunately, that decision was made for him by Seungmin.

“Hyunjinnie hyung,” he whined. “You too.”

Hyunjin grinned into the darkness and walked over too- and if there was a spring in his step, who could blame him?- and knelt by the side of the bed, inwardly awaiting instructions.

“Come closer, Jinnie,” Seungmin whined again. “Please?”

“You’re gonna be embarrassed about this in the morning,” Hyunjin laughed as he carefully climbed into bed too, somehow fitting the three of them in comfortably.

“I like this,” Seungmin admitted into the silence, suddenly not sounding so intoxicated. “I… I want this.”

Hyunjin and Jeongin didn’t quite know how to respond as Seungmin’s breathing quickly evened out, so settled for not saying anything as they awkwardly resettled themselves into comfortable positions around themselves and Seungmin and silently agreed to just sleep it out until the morning.

And so they did.

\---

Meanwhile...

"FELIX, COME BACK HERE WITH YOUR ROCK!"

"iT'S MY ROCK NOW! IM NAMING IT MILEY CYRUS AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!"

Woojin sighed. "Is he always so chaotic?"

"Yes," Chan didn't even stop in his chasing Felix around the room to reply.

"Great, another addition to the Chaotic Three."

"IT TASTES LIKE CHARCOAL! YUM, CRONCH," Felix announced loudly, hiding behind Changbin. "Save me, Binnie."

"Nope, you're on your own," Changbin laughed and ran the other way, leaving Felix to stand alone and scandalised.

"Betrayed by my own soulmate..." he mourned, giving Chan the chance to swoop in and scoop the rock out of Felix's cupped hands.

"Felix rock is back and- VERY _WET_ , FELIX WHAT THE FUCK?"

"So I sucked on the rock. Does that make me a bad person? N-"

" _YES_!"

"Don't interrupt me, Chrispy. Maybe it does, I see your point but I'm literally in Hell anyway so does it matter? N-"

"Y E S!"

"-o, it does not! I am a _legend_ down here and so is my moist rock."

 

 

Silence.

 

 

Chan made a strangled noise. "You're-"

"I know exactly what you're about to say. I am YOU; I am Bang Chan; Christopher Bang; appointed leader of the earthlings and Jeongin; and you are absolutely correct. Changbin, behold your joint soulmates, Felix and Chan, or one soulmate; for we are one person and being."

There was a beat of silence before Woojin spoke up.

"Chan, you're _sure_ he hasn't had anything alcoholic tonight?"

"He's completely sober and refused to even lick the drinks we offered him," Minho grinned. "This crackheadery is genuine. I'm impressed."

Felix had somehow snuck behind Chan and was now looking up at Woojin with doe eyes and innocent smile. "Satan daddy, may I have some rocks?"

Woojin leapt away like he had been burned. "CURSED, CHILD, CURSED-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wants to be more friendly and close to commenters in the beginning and end notes  
> also me: only meme references and one-sentence notes will suffice
> 
> (ily all and ur comments fulfil my need for attention so ty)


	13. jisung u lil shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what the chapter title says tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS PIRACY IN THIS CHAPTER BC I MODIFIED A REDDIT STORY PURELY OUT OF SLEEP DEPRIVATION TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER FUNNY SO LIKE CR TO THE REDDIT USER WHO ORIGINALLY POSTED THE STORY BC I JUST CHANGED BITS TO SUIT IT TO HELL LMFAO ENJOY IT MY CHILDREN

When Chan awoke the next day, it was to (thankfully) only a mild headache but apart from that, no hangover. He was glad of the fact that he only had the one shot at the beginning of the night and was completely certain that Seungmin would not be feeling as good as he was right now.

Rolling over lazily in the sheets, Chan thought back to the night before.

He had…really enjoyed it, actually.

He and Woojin had stayed with each other for hours, immersed in their own private little bubble as they talked and talked.

Woojin had told Chan about how he adopted Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin as his best friends out of the other Hell demons and why (it was very intriguing to Chan of how the three, out of all demons, stuck out to Woojin and got close enough to him to earn the literal devil’s personal trust) and in turn, Chan shared his own story of adopting Felix, Jeongin, Seungmin and Changbin; how he had taken Jeongin and Felix in when they had nowhere to go and done the same to Seungmin and Changbin to give them support despite them having loving families of their own.

Of course, there were the other topics of conversation that weren’t nearly as deep, for example simple things such as funny memories or anecdotes about previous happenings in their lives. Either way, Chan now felt that he knew Woojin a lot better than he did when he arrived in Hell and, though he cursed himself for it, was sure he could feel himself steadily beginning to fall for him.

He couldn’t let himself; yet here he was, doing it.

Whoopsie doo.

Something about Woojin’s harsher exterior giving way to an ultimately soft and smiley man, just drew Chan in, however cliché it sounded. He couldn’t help himself; Woojin was like a drug, and though Chan had only experienced a taste of it, he was hooked already.

 _“Fuck,”_ Chan whispered under his breath. He couldn’t be liking Satan now, could he?

But Woojin was so much more than just the devil… he was kind, and genuinely cared for others, and his laugh made Chan _melt._ Despite the fact that his purpose for being in Hell was literally to torture the souls of the eternally damned, Chan couldn’t bring himself to care about that after the previous night’s discussions and revelations. Woojin had also delved into the type of souls that made it down to Hell, and the things that they had done on earth made Chan shudder in horrified terror. Woojin was only doing his job; he couldn’t do anything else.

“Well damn,” he said aloud. “Looks like I’m in deep already… but that’s a revelation for another day.”

With that, he pushed his developing crush to the back of his mind as he pushed himself out of bed, groaning and feeling his muscles stretch satisfyingly as he stretched his whole body out, twisting his torso around and loosening his body for the day ahead.

“JESUS ON A BOAT, YOU MOVE LIKE SOMEONE HAS A WET CLOTH AND IS WRINGING IT OUT IN THE SINK, THAT IS _NOT NORMAL-_ “

“Jisung get OUT OF MY ROOM!” Chan threw a pillow at the demon that was sat on top of his doorframe, mocking him. He vaguely heard Minho copying his words in a higher-pitched whine from another room and just laughed, opting to leave the issue for now.

“So, mister Chan, what exactly is this revelation for another day that you’re already in deep with?” Jisung asked eloquently, blinking as he slowly lowered himself, torso first, from the doorframe, hanging spider-man style upside down despite having no frame room to stick to.

“How the hell are you not falling right now? The doorframe literally is built into the wall,” Chan dodged the question.

“Demons have incredible agility, now answer my question, human,” Jisung swung himself forward dangerously.

“Wouldn’t you just _love_ to know, Jisung?” Chan teased.

“Yes bitch, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Well, like I said, that’s a revelation for another day.”

“How about I bribe you?” Jisung countered, yeeting onto Chan’s unmade bed and making himself comfy, patting the edge of it invitingly. Chan huffed and jumped back onto it, enjoying the bounce.

“Allow me to tell you a story,” Jisung began. “Once, someone else was summoned down to Hell for reasons unknown. He finds Minho and I’s shared room, knocks on our door, and asks for help; as he doesn't know his surroundings. We accept his plea for help; let him stay the night. During the night he heard a strange sound, but when he asked Minho and I what it was in the morning, we could not tell him, as he wasn’t a demon.

He was disappointed but we sent him on his way to Satan, whom he was destined to meet, otherwise he would not have been summoned. Turns out he was damned as a soul and was kept for years in the soul chambers, but you see, once every millennium or so, one soul is redeemed and can turn into a demon if they truly repent and change during their torturings and life in hell.

He was, actually, one of the few souls who was turned into a demon, luckily for him. He’s a good friend of ours now, but this is besides the point. He sought Minho and I out once more and asked us what the source of the noise was. We said, ‘well done, you’re now a demon. We can now show you.’

And so, we lead him through hell and eventually found a door. He reached for the door; but it was locked, so we gave him the key. He opened the door, and found another door made of fire. He demanded the key for that; so we granted him access, and behind that was a door of rocks.

After that was one of lava; one of stone; one of lead. Silver; gold; brick; plastic; wood were next, followed by one made entirely of screams; one of blood; one made from sins; one even made of fragments of bone before he reached the final door,” Jisung carried on. Chan was hooked.

“And what was behind that?” he asked, eyes huge and heart fully invested.

Jisung looked him straight in the eyes. “I’ll tell you if you tell me your revelation.”

Chan looked conflicted beyond belief, but at the end of the day, he was a very curious person who could never rest until said curiosity was satisfied, and at this point his curiosity had fully peaked.

“Fine, but you can’t tell anyone,” Chan sighed in defeat.

Jisung’s eyes glittered. “Go on.”

“I think I like Woojin. Now tell me what was behind the door.”

“I can’t tell you, you’re not a demon!” And with that, Jisung physically ran out of the room, screaming and cackling with Chan hot on his heels.

“MINHO CONTROL YOUR DEMONIC BOYFRIEND-“Chan yelled as Jisung yeeted loudly into Felix’s bedroom, resulting in a panicked scream from the human in question.

“We’re in Hell, chaos reigns supreme,” Minho replied, unbothered as he threw a cushion up and down, catching it and never missing. _Agility._

Jisung emerged from Felix’s room with a half-asleep Felix plastered on his back.

“I feel like I’m riding a headless chicken,” Felix announced sleepily, hair mussed and head resting on Jisung’s shoulder. Chan ignored Changbin’s obvious love-struck heart-eyes and ran at Jisung with a cry of “it’s not over yet!”

“It’s not over, but it is... ogre,” Jisung winked, and teleported away, taking Felix with him to wherever he left to. Chan ran into thin air and almost tripped over his own feet, but found himself falling straight into a solid torso.

"Oh... hey, Woojin…"

\---

Soft groaning filled the room as Seungmin woke up and felt his head pounding like he had never felt before.

“Oh my god…”

Rolling over onto his side with the intention of curling up in pain, Seungmin found obstructions on either side of him: two bodies. _What in the world…?_

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jeongin giggled brightly. “Welcome to your worst hangover yet!”

Seungmin squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m not even sure if I can remember last night much,” he admitted.

“Okay, so a summary: you complimented both of our looks, said you were gay for two men only but didn’t clarify who, we took you back here and you got sad and wanted us to stay, pulled us into bed with you and then passed out,” Jeongin supplied helpfully. “It was a fun night overall.”

“Oh, no,” Seungmin cried- or as much as one _can_ cry out when their head is pounding like a drum being played by an excitable and enthusiastic three year-old- “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise Hell’s alcohol was so strong.”

“Eh, no worries,” Hyunjin spoke up for the first time that morning. “It was cute.”

Seungmin’s heart stopped temporarily before pounding at the same rate as his head and he groaned again, managing to curl up on himself in the limited space that the shared bed provided.

“Don’t be embarrassed, hyungie,” Jeongin joined in, “I agree. It was super cute. Just don’t get that drunk again for your own sake. Here, drink this water.”

_I said I was gay for two men. So now either they KNOW I’m more-than-platonically gay for them or they’re just dumbasses and think I’m crushing on other people. But either way they’re being extra sweet about things regardless? Dammit._

Uncurling himself slowly and shutting his eyes tightly against his spinning surroundings, Seungmin knew what he was: well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEMES AND !!! WOOCHAN FEELINGS REALISATION OMGGGGGG IS THIS PROGRESS I HEAR??? WEDDING BELLS????? omg no wait wEDDING H E L L S AHAHAHAHAHHA  
> also SEUNGJINJEONG (what in the WORLD is their ship name i BEG FOR THE KNOWLEDGE) PROGRESS MUAHAHAHA SO NOW WE KNOW THAT: Hyunjin is v gay for his soulmates and Seungmin doesn't know that theyre soulmates but is gay for them regardless but what about Jeongin? hmmm that's a revelation for a future chapter *insert eye emoji here* 
> 
> ALSOALSO
> 
> I have some things i would like to tell u guys,,,, uwu
> 
> 1\. i am Very Sleep Deprived  
> 2\. i also Want Food but am Not Very Hungry   
> 3\. i also also Love You All  
> 4\. Thank You and Good Afternoon  
> 5\. thank u for reading  
> 6\. uwu  
> 7\. I love and appreciate u all v much   
> 8\. <33


	14. want some head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite the chapter name, this chapter is in no way sexual lmfao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready my dudes, for i am about to hit you (with that ddu ddu du) with the unexpected right when you least expect it.

“Jisung?” Felix asked quietly, still clinging to the demon’s back like a lifeline.

“Yes?”

“Put me the fuck down.”

“Ok.”

Setting Felix gently down onto the floor, Jisung turned around to face the human, grinning widely. Felix snorted.

“You look like that terrifying momo character when you smile like that.”

“Bold of you to assume Momo isn’t real and roaming hell right now.”

Felix paled. “Please tell me that’s not true.”

“Nah, I’m kidding. Momo isn’t real.”

“Oh, thank goodness for that,” Felix laughed in pure relief. “I don’t think I ever would have slept easy again knowing otherwise.”

There was comfortable silence for a few seconds between the two before Felix spoke up again.

“Where are we, anyway?”

“Oh!” Jisung beamed. “This is my place! I share it with Minho, obviously, because we’re domestic demon soulmates in love, but… here we are! Do you like it?”

Felix looked around the room; it was fairly large, had a few sofas placed around, a coffee table and pictures hung on the walls in addition to a… TV in the wall? This not only looked really cool surrounded by the glow of the lava on the walls, but also- Hell had TV?!

“Hell has TVs?” Felix asked, incredulous.

“Of course! WiFi too. This place may be built to torture evil souls, but we’re not _complete_ heathens, Lix.”

“My eyes hath been opened…”

“Let’s watch some Netflix!” Jisung exclaimed, plopping down excitably onto a sofa and dragging Felix down with him. Felix complied eagerly as they switched the device on, settled and ready to relax.

\---

“Hey, Chan. Why were you chasing Jisung?” Woojin asked as Chan stumbled back from where he had ran into the elder’s chest.

“He TROLLED ME LIKE THE TROLL THAT HE IS AND I’M READY TO THROW THESE HANDS,” Chan raged, his head whipping around maniacally to find Minho. “Where did your demonic boyfriend teleport to?”

“Ah, now telling you would ruin the fun,” Minho laughed. “I will never tell.”

“He took Lixie!” Changbin complained, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms in aeygo-anger.

“Your loss, they’re probably just gonna be chilling or destroying things as usual,” Minho rolled his eyes.

“How did he even troll you in the first place, Chan?” Woojin questioned, wondering what could possibly have riled Chan up so much that he was this worked up over it.

“HE TOLD ME THIS LONG-ASS STORY AND THEN WOULD ONLY TELL ME THE ENDING IF I TOLD HIM THIS… secret… AND THEN WOULDN’T TELL ME REGARDLESS BECAUSE I’M NOT A DEMON,” was the answer, only faltering slightly as Chan had almost let his secret go already in the midst of his dramatics. _Shit._

Minho cackled loudly. “Oh, he told you the door story?”

“Yes,” Chan thundered. Minho went _way_ past his lung capacity laughing and was crouched on the floor, wheezing helplessly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Woojin was beginning to chuckle too. Even Changbin was muffling his laughs into a cushion, that traitor. Chan looked around at the three, feeling his pretence of annoyance melt away as he joined in laughing.

“Wait until I find him,” Chan chuckled. “I’ll end him.”

.

.

“What’s going on?” a sleep-mussed Jeongin stumbled into the room holding an empty glass.

“Jisung trolled Chan, found out a secret he clearly doesn’t want out in the open and then took Felix and teleported the fuck outta doge,” Changbin explained seeing as Chan, Woojin and Minho were all laughing too hard to reply. Jeongin shook his head in confusion and opted to ignore the three as he refilled the glass with water and headed back to Seungmin’s room.

“Here, drink some more,” he urged, climbing back onto the bed and offering the glass back to his hungover friend. Seungmin took it gratefully and sipped the clear liquid carefully before pushing the glass back onto the bedside table and burrowing back under the covers.

“I feel awful.”

“Of course you do, you probably have the worst hangover you’ve ever had and I’m honestly surprised that you haven’t thrown up yet,” Hyunjin quipped. Seungmin forced a grin.

“I have a stomach of steel… but I feel dirty. I’m gonna take a shower and then try and sleep this off,” he announced, sitting back up slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Jeongin internally cooed.

“Need help getting up?” Hyunjin half-teased, but deep down he was serious. He could see the younger swaying even from where he was sitting down.

“No, I’m fine,” Seungmin took his time standing and slowly made his way to the bathroom, where shortly after his arrival Hyunjin and Jeongin heard the water being turned on.

“Let’s make him something to eat,” Jeongin suggested, walking lightly out of the door with a motion for Hyunjin to follow.

“Hello, sleepyheads,” Woojin greeted Hyunjin as he made his presence known for the first time that morning. “How’s Seungmin?”

“Showering and very hungover. We’re gonna make him some food for when he gets up.”

“CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!” Felix screeched out of nowhere.

“What the-“

“CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP?” Jisung dropped from the ceiling.

“WHAT IS IT WITH DEMONS AND DROPPING FROM THE CEILING?” Chan screamed back.

“YOU’RE ONLY JEALOUS OF OUR ABILITIES, MORTAL!”

“Joke’s on you, Jisung, WE’RE ALL IMMORTAL HERE YOU DUMBASS,” Woojin joined in with enthusiasm.

“Oh yeah…” Jisung deflated and scratched his head, at a loss for words. “Uhh…”

“One brain cell,” Minho said affectionately, ruffling Jisung’s hair. “One singular brain cell is all that you possess.”

“Yah, I’ll have you know that I have TWO brain cells!” Jisung announced proudly. “Which is more than the average plant.”

Chan, by this point, had taken it upon himself to walk to the kitchen area of the room and start rootling through cupboards in an attempt to find something edible for Seungmin. Woojin teleported into one of the cupboards with a mischievous wink at the others and waited for Chan to open it.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Chan screamed, jumping out of his skin and fleeing from the kitchen area as he opened it to find Woojin’s head floating on a cloud of smoke inside the cupboard.

“Hello, Chaniel,” Woojin’s head rolled and bounced along the floor after the running human, giving chase as Chan’s screams increased as well as his pace. He jumped onto the couch to try to escape Woojin’s head- a vain attempt overall, as the head just leapt onto the couch and straight into Chan’s lap. Chan screeched one more time in fright as Woojin’s head made itself comfy.

“Woojin, what the FUCK-“

“Aish, be quiet, I’m comfy,” Woojin shushed him, a content yet mischievous grin still present on his features.

“How the HELL HAVE YOU JUST DETATCHED YOUR HEAD LIKE THAT? AND WHERE IS YOUR BODY? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS-“

“Hello, Christopher!” Jisung’s own disembodied head dropped from the ceiling next to Chan on the couch, where a similarly disembodied hand propped the head up as it grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Chan almost yeeted Woojin’s head out of his lap in his terror, but Felix, unafraid, picked up Jisung’s head and tossed it at Minho.

“Want some head, Minho?” he teased mockingly.

Minho caught the head deftly and mimed tossing it over his shoulder. “I’m this close to yeeting you, Sungie.”

“DON’T YEET ME!” Jisung squeaked, his body miraculously materialising and reattaching to his head and falling to the ground unceremoniously.

“So, Chan, how are you finding Hell and its contents?” Woojin flirted, or as well as one can flirt when they’re literally just a head in someone’s lap.

“Absolutely Hellish,” Chan drawled, slowly getting used to the bodiless head weighing down on his thighs.

“I’m quite comfy here. Mind if I stick around?” big eyes blinked up at the human, who blinked back.

“I mean, sure,” Chan decided. “There’s no harm in it.”

It was at that moment that Seungmin came out of his bedroom, presumably looking for Hyunjin and Jeongin, when his eyes fell onto Chan and the head happily settled on Chan's legs.

Seungmin said nothing, but did a complete 180 and walked straight back into his room, muttering about drunkenness and how he was sure he must be dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i personally cackled like mad writing this part but if its not funny to you guys then it just proves how broken my sense of humour is :DD
> 
> alsoalso!!! thank u all for ur kind words last chapter !!! i can assure you all that i'm taking care of myself and sleeping enough for a normal human being (that last part is questionable seeing as my sleeping schedule is FUCKED but who cares its summer)! ily all and hope you're all drinking enough water, eating enough, sleeping enough and practising self care regularly or else im coming for you with my disembodied head >:((( ily all ur all cuties <33
> 
> ALSO some inside knowledge, that line about having two braincells which is more than the average plant was in fact a genuine thing that my grandad once said out of absolutely nowhere so i saw the chance to add that in and took it lmao he's a legend everyone give him some yeets


	15. 3in C O N T E N T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what the title says ft. a schmol cliffhanger at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my lovelies

“So did you guys know that Hell has fully functioning WiFi and Netflix?” Felix said casually into the comfortable silence that had settled like a blanket onto the room of people. Multiple heads shot up whilst the demons remained unbothered.

“WiFi? NETFLIX? How did I not know this?” Jeongin fussed, standing up quickly only to realise that there was, in fact, no TV to turn to in order to put Netflix on, so he stood there looking rather lost.

“Like I told Lix, we’re demons, not complete HEATHENS,” Jisung reiterated. “We caught up on some shows last week whilst you guys were being chaotic.”

“FELIX DID WHAT?” Seungmin leapt up with a glare. “You’ve known about Hell’s WiFi and Netflix for a WEEK and haven’t told any of us?”

“I’m telling you now, aren’t I?” Felix combed his fingers lazily through Changbin’s hair, the shorter of the two practically purring.

“Yeah, after a week! Changbin, why aren’t you bothered?”

“Oh, Lixie told me ages ago,” Changbin stated with a grin. “We been knew.”

Chan snorted behind his hand, which he hastily masked with a cough as Jeongin and Seungmin turned to him. “Yes, my dear children?”

“Did you know about this, Channie-hyung?” Jeongin crouched down to where Chan was sprawled on the sofa and widened his eyes innocently.

_Don’t let his eyes fool you, Chan, he may look like a huggable fennec fox but he’s a literal half-demon who has not hesitated and will not hesitate to bite you._

Woojin snickered at Chan’s internal thought process.

“I thought everyone knew by now so I just didn’t mention it,” Chan shrugged.

“YOU KNEW TOO?” Seungmin wailed. “So Jeongin and I were the only ones in this room who didn’t know?”

“… yes.”

“Screw this, dibs on Netflix privileges for the rest of the day!” Jeongin grabbed Seungmin by the arm and lead him out of the room.

Silence.

“Just wait for it. They’ll be back,” Woojin informed the group, leaning back in his position comfortably and stretching like a cat before flopping ungracefully over Chan's legs.

"What a level up from just your literal head," Chan commented, instantly mirroring Felix (without realising) and combing his own fingers through the devil's _very_ soft hair. Minho wolf-whistled.

"Who's gonna tell them that Hell have their own style of mobile phones and can access human internet and social media etc from here?" Jisung spoke up with a devilish grin.

"No one. We let them figure that out themselves," Minho cackled. "Say nothing."

"And that's three, two, one..." Woojin counted with perfect timing.

A timid knock resounded on the door within a few seconds and Jeongin poked his head back in.

“We don’t actually know where we’re going.”

\---

“Sup, nerds,” Hyunjin kicked the door in to the room Seungmin and Jeongin were sitting in and flopping down next to them as they ignored him in favour of the newest episodes of ‘Stranger Things’ playing on the TV.

“Heya, Jinnie,” Jeongin mumbled, full attention on the moving pictures on the screen and fully immersed in the plot. He and Seungmin had curled up on the sofa and were snuggled into each other for comfort as the plot got darker and more intense. Hyunjin watched them out of the corner of his eye, feeling both wistful and fond as he observed. Seungmin, sitting closest to him, felt the demon’s watchful gaze and held an arm out for him without taking his eyes away from the screen.

Hyunjin saw the chance and took it, curling up under his soulmate’s arm and resting his head on his chest.

“Stranger Things, huh? It’s about to get a whole lot darker,” Hyunjin warned ominously.

“Somehow, after spending the past few weeks in Hell and actually calling it home, these things seem a lot more real and threatening,” Jeongin confessed quietly, though unafraid. “Knowing these things genuinely exist… it makes things a whole lot more plausible that we could get sucked into a plot like this.”

“Not on my watch,” Hyunjin promised, stretching an arm over Seungmin’s stomach to caress Jeongin’s arm comfortingly. Surprisingly, the half-demon in question stopped his movements to lace their fingers together, letting their linked hands fall into Seungmin’s lap so neither being was leaning uncomfortably far over.

Hyunjin’s heart pounded.

_All three of us, cuddled together? I have to be dreaming._

The three sat in comfy silence filled only by the volume of the television and the occasional gasp or comment on the show; Seungmin in the middle of the three with an arm around each person whilst Hyunjin and Jeongin both leaned on said soulmate and held hands over his lap. Hyunjin was sure that this was what utter inner peace felt like.

Through his line of vision, he was vaguely aware of their red soulmate strings contentedly settling over the three, as if they had a conscience and this action pleased them. Hyunjin felt a wave of happiness wash over him; he felt oddly protected by the sight.

Jeongin jumped in fright at a sudden jump scare, and Hyunjin squeezed his hand in earnest. It felt great to have the two so comfortable around him that they would willingly be so close to him, with this much skinship and showing their more vulnerable side to him; especially as Hyunjin was in no way ignorant of the fact that Jeongin especially, but also Seungmin weren’t too big on skinship around the other people in their group unless it was to be squished on the couch with everybody else because hey, what even _is_ personal space?

So to have the two being so openly affectionate to Hyunjin after the short span of just a few weeks made him feel indescribably warm inside, and not to mention a little smug along with the immense pride. He felt so safe and fuzzy and happy and so-

_So deeply in love with you both._

A loud hoot resounded from outside the door, and all three jumped, startled, as Woojin barrelled through the said entryway.

“What was that, Hwang?” he grinned, having clearly overheard Hyunjin’s thought process.

“Don’t you dare,” Hyunjin threatened, holding up an oh-so-threatening finger.

“But it’ll make things so much _e_ _asier_ if I repeat that out loud,” Woojin whined, pouting.

“Tell that to you and Chan,” Hyunjin retorted. By now, Jeongin had paused the current episode and both he and Seungmin were watching Hyunjin and Woojin go back and forth like it was a game of tennis, enraptured.

“If you tell them then I’ll tell Chan _your_ secret that you still haven’t told anyone.”

“You wouldn’t dare-“

“Tell me what secret?” Chan stepped through the door, blissfully unaware of the tension growing between Hyunjin and the devil with their threats to each other.

“We should have made popcorn for this,” Jeongin whispered to Seungmin.

“Woojin? What secret?” Chan pressed, eager to know whatever had been mentioned so flippantly.

“Uhhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEANS AND KITTENS HOW ARE YOU ALL TODAY 
> 
> I'm siCk today but it's FIINE it just means my updates may be a little slower as my brain isn't working as fast due to grogginess. Luckily for me I was ok yesterday and wrote half of the chapter (but couldn't upload yesterday as i was out all day whoops) so i only had to finish the chapter today in between resting :DDD 
> 
> Does the ending for this count as a cliffhanger? I guess it does. I'll try to be back with an update tomorrow as I have work the next day and i don't wanna leave you guys hanging for three days, but if not then apologies; I'll be back asap with a new chapter! 
> 
> Comments sustain me so like feed me if you wanna!  
> Take care of yourselves pls <3 ily


	16. SURPRISE FUCKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just you wait for what's in store this chapter ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: spice but not sexy spice its like F U C K spice

“You can tell me! I’m great with secrets,” Chan enthused. “Secrets are great.”

“I-“

“Honestly, I’ve kept every single secret I’ve ever been confided.”

“Wouldn’t you love to know, Channie?” Hyunjin joined in, batting his eyelashes at Woojin.

The devil met Hyunjin’s gaze with a steady stare, eyes turning red and skin glowering in defence.

“You expose my secret; I’ll expose yours. Simple.”

Chan’s eyes widened slightly from where he was stood ogling Woojin. “Wow, you’re glowing again. Did I mention that that’s hot as fuck?”

Hyunjin stared back at Woojin, raising a single eyebrow as he thought, hard, knowing that only Woojin would hear it.

_You tell Chan, I’ll tell Jeongin and Seungmin. But if you tell Jeongin and Seungmin, I’ll tell Chan. Or we can both say nothing and play this off with a joke; make something up. Your choice._

 

_Oh, and also, if you tell them, as well as telling Chan, I'll hide his rocks. Don't test me._

 

 

Woojin rolled his eyes mockingly and took one step back. “Hyunjin’s deathly afraid of watching Stranger Things, is all,” he said finally, crossing his arms. Hyunjin gasped in betrayal.

“I am NOT!” He yelled indignantly, kicking a leg out at the eldest who grabbed it by the ankle and pulled the demon off the sofa playfully.

“Come here, Hwangie,” Woojin cooed, and Hyunjin screeched.

“Do NOT call me that!”

“Okay, Jinnie Jinnie Hyunjinnie.”

“You might be the devil but I will _not_ hesitate to bite your elbows!”

“Kinky,” Jeongin snorted.

Hyunjin turned to look at him, deadpan, and didn’t even seem bothered by the fact that Woojin was still holding him up by an ankle. “Not you too. I beg.”

“He begs too, KINKY,” Seungmin joined in. “Is there no end to this?”

“I’ll make _you_ beg, Seungmin-“

“OKAY! That’s enough, you’re CHILDREN,” Chan interrupted, waving his hands around and ignoring Jeongin’s whines of “I’m nineteen, hyung!”

“Okay, Chan, let’s go,” Woojin suggested, turning around and walking towards the door with the assumption that Chan would follow.

(The assumption that was, of course, correct.)

“Goodbye, lovebirds!” Hyunjin climbed back onto his rightful place on the couch with a flourished wave and almighty grin.

“You really can’t talk at all,” Chan replied pointedly before he followed Woojin out of the door with a wink at the three. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Hyunjin dramatically threw himself backwards so that he was splayed over his soulmates’ laps.

“They’re so embarrassing,” he whined. “Woojin was lying, too! I’m not scared of Stranger Things. We literally live with demogorgons! I’m used to all of this!”

Seungmin and Jeongin shared a look before gazing down at the demon sprawled across the two of them.

“You know, it’s okay to be scared of things, hyung,” Jeongin traced Hyunjin’s eyebrows with a tentative finger. “Even if you live with them, it’s still valid to be scared.”

“I know I would be terrified; no, scrap that, I AM terrified,” Seungmin supplied softly. “We know you’ve grown up and live with these kinds of things, but you can still be scared. It’s fine.”

Hyunjin felt his heart bubble up and fill with warmth with just a touch of laughter. “You know, that was really sweet of you both but I’m genuinely not scared of Stranger Things, I promise.” He laughed lightly. “Now I feel bad for apologising because that was so lovely…”

“Oh, don’t apologise hyung!” Jeongin chirped. “We can watch more Stranger Things if that’s the case.”

\---

“Sooooo, Woojin hyung,” Chan wiggled his eyebrows. “Your secret wasn’t revealed. Are you gonna confide me in it?”

“Hmmmm, let me think- no,” Woojin replied resolutely. “Not just yet.”

Chan decided not to push it; Woojin had said ‘yet’, right; so that would mean he could know eventually, he guessed. For now, he wouldn’t push it, and he knew that Woojin would be silently grateful for that as well.

“I am. Thank you, Chan.”

Chan grinned as an idea sprung to mind but resorted very quickly to yelling the lyrics to a song in his head to drown out said idea in order to hide it from Woojin. The devil in question flinched- and rightly so, for who expects to have the lyrics of BTS- ‘Beapsae’ screamed at them via telepathy? No man.

“Chan, why the fuck?”

“Because I live to serve.”

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while before they finally reached the door to Woojin’s quarters, which they entered in relief- though more relief was definitely on Chan’s behalf. The majority of it. All of it.

 _How the hell people navigate through the maddeningly symmetrical and identical walls of Hell I’ll never know,_ Chan thought, exasperated.

Woojin chuckled and opened the door wide, only to gasp loudly and stare into the room from the doorframe as two close-together thumps resounded from inside said quarters.

“What the HELL are you two doing making out on my couch? You have your own quarters to get frisky in!” Woojin screamed.

“Not true! Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin are having some quality bonding time and using OUR television for Netflix,” Minho defended without hesitation, almost as if they had rehearsed beforehand. His hair was mussed; lips swollen and he wore a satisfied grin, seemingly not flustered at all. Jisung, on the other hand, was just as untidy but at least had the grace to look guilty.

“Besides, it’s not as if you use this couch to make out on, Woojin,” Minho carried on, grin widening. “Or have you actually, finally, confessed to-“

“THAT’S ENOUGH FROM YOU,” Woojin teleported across the room in a split second and threw himself at the demon, knocking him to the ground and effectively cutting off his sentence. Chan felt equal parts mischievous at hearing that fragment of threat and also hopeful… hopeful that maybe he was the one Woojin would confess to? It was stupid, he knew… but he could hope.

Wait, shit.

He had forgotten that Woojin could hear his thoughts.

 _I know what I thought and stand by it like a MAN,_ Chan thought bravely, squaring his shoulders as he felt a blush creeping up his neck and tickling his cheeks. Trying in vain to hide both his blatantly obvious thought-confession and his blush, he poked some fun at Jisung.

“So, Jisung, never took you to be the exhibitionist type, getting some on Satan’s couch,” he teased, eyes glittering.

“We weren’t ‘getting’ any!” Jisung whined loudly. “I swear. We were waiting for Woojin, but he was gone for _so long-“_ Jisung paused to glare at the devil- “and we got bored. So.”

“Ah, young love. To get bored and simply think, ah, yes, we shall heatedly make out on someone else’s couch to pass the time. Such activities,” Chan mused, before realising how suggestive that must have sounded to Woojin, whom he knew must be well aware of his feelings, if his thought process was anything to go by.

_Wait, no, I wasn’t insinuating that- well, unless you wanted to- wait, no, forget that, I have literally no idea what your feelings are on this topic- WHY do you have to be able to hear my thoughts, good god-_

A knock on the door resounded, pulling Chan from his increasing gay panic, and he turned, along with everyone else to look at the source of intrusion. Everyone, that is, apart from Woojin. Unbeknownst to Chan, who refused to look his way out of embarrassment, he was completely frozen on top of Minho. Both Jisung and Minho found this predicament very amusing although they were completely unaware of the cause.

But that wasn’t to say that neither could hazard a very well-placed guess.

“Channie-hyung?” Felix was stood in the doorframe. “We found marshmallows! Want some?”

“YES,” Chan yelled, and raced out of the door, pulling Felix with him, relieved out of his mind to have an excuse to leave before anything else happened in there. He yelled a quick ‘bye!’ over his shoulder as he and Felix raced away, but didn’t dare look back.

Whoops, panicked gay was in its prime hours.

“Wow, I knew you loved marshmallows but holy shit, that was fast,” Felix laughed, hands on his knees as he gasped in air. “Man, I’m out of shape.”

“Suck it up, buttercup, marshmallows are MINE,” Chan announced as he scoured the kitchen area of their shared quarters for the sweet treats. “Let’s go roast them on the hellfires.”

“GOOD IDEA!” Felix shrieked. “Changbin-hyung, come roast marshmallows on the fires of hell with us.”

Changbin appeared out of nowhere, holding a huge bag of marshmallows. “Did somebody say roasting marshmallows? I’m down. Let’s go.”

\---

“So I basically confessed to Woojin over my out-of-control thought stream and didn’t wait for an answer because I gay panicked and feel like he doesn’t return my feelings, sad yeehaw,” Chan finished the story, pulling a marshmallow away from the flames and blowing on it lightly. “And that’s the tea, sisters.” The three of them were sat where Chan first arrived on his first day in Hell, near the steep drop on which he attempted to recreate the Titanic on. They had collected rocks and, much to Chan’s pain, set them alight with the wall lava.

“Chan, you’re blind as hell,” Changbin inspected his marshmallow inconspicuously as he listened and replied, popping it into his mouth and moaning exaggeratedly to make Felix laugh. “Why wouldn’t he like you back?”

“Oh, I don’t know, he’s satan and knows every demon out there whilst I’m just here, a human; he’s literally the hottest person- demon? Devil? That I’ve ever come across and again, I’m just me; I’m literally a gay train wreck-“

“Shut it, Chrispy,” Felix silenced Chan by sacrificing his own perfectly roasted marshmallow and shoving it unceremoniously into the elder’s mouth, the now-gooey treat exploding slightly and sticking to his skin. “You? Hot. Woojin? Hella into you. Hotel? Trivago.”

“MARSHMALLOWS!” Jisung popped into existence and fell into Felix’s lap, screeching like a pterodactyl. “Outta the way, Changbin, Felix’s platonic soulmate is here.”

Changbin stood up and plopped down into Chan’s lap instead, unbothered and grinning.

“Yo, Chan,” Jisung threw a marshmallow into the air and caught it in his mouth. “You wanna know the reason you were summoned here?”

Chan narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t gonna be another story like the door riddle, is it?”

“No, I promise!”

Chan didn’t like the knowing gleam in Jisung’s eye. It was making him suspicious. “But Woojin told me on my first day here that he had no idea why I was summoned here. Only that I couldn’t leave.”

“Oh, he didn’t know himself at that time. That was me who summoned you,” Jisung said casually. “Wanna know why?”

“OF COURSE,” Chan sang dramatically, raising his arms above his head.

Jisung cackled. “Woojin is gonna kill me,” he sang back. “He wanted to tell you himself, when the time was right.”

Chan shook his head. “Just tell me. Finally, an explanation.”

“Eh, it’s only a short one. Basically, Woojin is a great friend and everything, but he’s never dated anyone. Ever. And I could see something was missing for him, but didn’t want just set him up with anyone, I wanted someone who he could be with forever, who would make him endlessly happy. And most people only have one of these, unless you’re Hyunjin. So, I used Hyunjin to help track down Woojin’s soulmate.”

Chan’s eyes widened dramatically and he felt as though a blanket had just been ripped from beneath him. “Me?”

Jisung nodded solemnly. “You.”

Chan blinked once, barely registering Felix’s excited squeals or Changbin almost falling out of his lap in shock.

“Chan, you gotta FIND him,” Changbin urged. “Go find your soulmate.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan got up, dazed. “I’ll… I'll go find my soulmate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So who's gonna tell him he has marshmallow _all_ over his face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS A PRODUCT OF ME GOING FUCK IT WE'RE SPEEDING UP THE PLOT TO 100MPH AND BREAKING THE SPEED LIMITS 
> 
> Also thank you all for the kind words last chapter! I'm feeling a lot better today, so thank you all. I hope you're all taking good care of yourselves and are staying hydrated and eating and sleeping well. you all ROCK (haha get it!)! /^w^/
> 
> also also I'm working tomorrow from 9 till 4 and it's my first full day there and might i just say that Marty im SCARED but hopefully ill get a chapter out tomorrow too as I can't just leave things here, can I? :DD
> 
> Pls leave a comment bc im a slut for them xoxo


	17. ship: sAiLiNg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet woochan!!! content!!! ft crack too and hyunjin is quite literally a bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEE YEE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS THIS WHOLE TIME AND I AM HAPPY TO PROVIDE

“You do realise that Jisung has almost definitely told Chan about the soulmate thing now, right?” Minho was certainly not beating about the bush today as he sat next to a brooding devil in the room that Chan had recently fled. “He’s especially sick of watching you two dance around each other. We all are, to be honest, but it was also very funny to watch.”

“Well, there’s nothing else to be done if Jisung has told him,” Woojin reasoned, more to himself than to Minho. “If he knows, he knows. No more dancing around.”

Minho blinked. “That was… really easy. Why aren’t you freaking out like any other normal person?”

“I’m satan. It takes a lot to freak me out.” Woojin was lying. He was, in fact, the most freaked out he had ever felt in his life. However, he refused to show it as logically, he knew Chan returned his feelings and the revelation that they were soulmates also solidified the fact that even if things did turn weird now, it would all return to usual soon enough as long as fate was involved... There was really nothing to worry about. But this didn’t stop Woojin from feeling genuinely _terrified._

“Oop, here he comes,” Minho inspected his nails lazily and didn’t even bother to look up as Chan sprinted into the room, panting and rosy-cheeked.

“Woojin,” he breathed, “I need to talk to you. Please.”

Minho grinned and teleported out of the room (unbeknownst to Chan and Woojin; he was listening right outside the door) whilst Woojin looked up at Chan with a weak smile.

“Hey, Chan, come sit down,” he motioned to his soulmate to take the seat next to him.

The silence was awkward, palpable, as Chan took a seat very close to Woojin, no space between them as a pose to Woojin’s expectations of him settling a little space away. This minuscule act of closeness set Woojin’s heart alight.

“Woojin… Jisung told me about the… secret,” Chan came straight out with the truth, finding it easier to rip the metaphorical band-aid off like a waxing strip instead of like a banana peel.

“Secret?” Woojin asked, feeling the need to hear it, word for word, before addressing it.

“That we’re soulmates,” Chan stated, plain and loud. Woojin flinched inwardly. From what, he didn’t know.

“Yes.”

Chan swallowed harshly and tried to speak, but nerves got the better of him and he resorted to opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Woojin found it in him to smile slightly at that.

_I, um… I like you, Woojin._

Woojin choked on his own spit. Chan grinned sheepishly.

“Um, I need to… could you maybe say that out loud?” Woojin asked quietly. “I need to… properly _hear it_.”

Chan licked his lips, the skin suddenly feeling dry within his mouth. _Inhale, exhale._ “Kim Woojin, I like you. Romantically. As in, regardless of the soulmate connection, I want to date you. Or is that because of the soulmate connection? I’m actually very-“

“Chan.”

“Whoops.”

“I like you too.”

“I-“

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Wait, what-“

Chan got no further as Woojin, with a sudden surge of immense courage, closed the (tiny amount of) space between them both and pressed his lips to Chan’s.

Minho, from where he was peeping through from the doorway, let out an inaudible “FUCK yes,” before teleporting away to fetch the others with a mischievous cackle.

Oblivious due to the fact that they were still kissing softly on the couch, Woojin and Chan both felt as though the lava that ran through the grounds of Hell was coursing through their veins; fiery but pleasurable and making them both feel so much more _alive._

Woojin wove a hand through Chan’s hair and pulled him ever closer by the nape of his neck; Chan winding his arms around Woojin’s waist and shifted nearer to him, leaving zero space between them as he toyed with the idea of climbing into his lap. With reckless abandon, Chan decided that fuck it, Woojin had definitely heard that idea so why not just go with it? And so he did, effectively straddling Woojin whilst keeping their lips connected all the while; lips moving together in blissful synchrony. Wow, Chan, you confident gay.

Pulling apart only when the need for air became too strong; Woojin rested his forehead against Chan as the two drew in deep breaths.

“You’re glowing,” Chan chuckled breathily; and indeed Woojin was- but a different glow from the way he glowed when he was angry; where the angry glow was bright and harsh, this new glow was softer, mellowed. Warm.

“Fucking FINALLY,” Hyunjin screeched from the doorway, startling the new couple to the point that they both screamed too and jumped apart in panic.

“I literally only saw you two making out but that was HOT,” Felix commented as he rolled across the floor towards them. “Hey Woojin, remember that one time I called you daddy?-“

“FELIX, SHUT UP OH MY GOD,” Chan yelled, getting up so he could pick Felix up and physically yeeted him at Changbin. “Get your own daddy.”

“WOOJIN IS CHAN’S DADDY AND CHAN IS POSSESSIVE CONFIRMED,” Changbin joined in as he caught Felix with minimal effort.

“THE WOOCHAN LUXURY CRUISE HAS LEFT THE DOCK, I REPEAT, IT HAS LEFT THE DOCK,” Jisung repeated over and over as he happy-danced inside, dragging Minho with him. Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin made immature wolf-whistles and hooting noises as Chan and Woojin blushed madly but made no move to stop the chaos.

“Did you two know that now that you’ve confessed to each other, your soulmate strings are glowing like Woojin?” Hyunjin informed the couple.

“CUTE,” Seungmin hollered. “Which pinkies are they connected to?”

“Woojin’s left and Chan’s right.”

Chan wordlessly sat on Woojin’s left side and interlinked their pinkies. Neither of the two said a word, but the matching blushes on both of their faces and necks said a lot for the both of them.

What also said a lot for the both of them, too, was the way that the room was instantly engulfed in roars and screeches of approval and joy.

“Ok, everybody OUT,” Woojin ordered, flapping his spare hand in a ‘go’ motion at their friends. “The four of you that have got together already had your own private moments. I want my own with Chan, you can hoot later.”

“Let’s go, babies,” Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin and Hyunjin by their waists and flew- yes, _flew-_ out of the room: huge, red, skeletal wings with thin, maroon skin stretched over each finger of bone bursting out behind him as he took to the air. The room was rendered silent for a hot second before-

“HYUNJIN! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THAT YOU CAN FLY? HOW HAVE YOU KEPT THOSE WINGS – THOSE MCFUCKING _MAJESTIC WINGS-_ HIDDEN THIS WHOLE TIME?” Felix sprinted out after them, dragging Changbin with him by their linked hands.

“Minho, Jisung. Get out,” Woojin smiled calmly at the two hovering demons, who grinned devilishly and winked before clicking their fingers in synchrony, turning into smoke and dispersing.

Woojin turned to Chan, soft smiles mirrored on both of their faces.

“So, soulmate,” he beamed, “where were we?”

“Actually, before I kiss you again,” Chan interrupted softly, holding up a finger. “I wanna give you this.” He reached into his pocket and took out a rock.

Woojin laughed. “You’re giving me a rock?”

“Yeah, duh.” Chan bumped closer enthusiastically. “Remember I mentioned naming some of my rocks after people I hold close to my heart?” he hesitated for a few seconds, before continuing, “well… this is Woojin rock!”

Woojin felt strangely emotional given that this was literally just another rock, but this time it had his name. “You named a rock after me?”

“Yeah, and I’m giving him to you, so take care of him,” Chan threatened. “Because I’ll be heartbroken if you crush him like you crushed my Changbin-rock.”

“Do you have a rock that you’ve named after yourself, Chan?” Woojin asked softly, thumb subconsciously brushing over the rock Chan had placed in his hand. Chan shook his head in silent decline and Woojin thought hard for a second before standing up. “Wait here.”

Chan sat and waited patiently as Woojin disappeared into another room and was in there for a good few minutes, before he emerged and took his place on the sofa next to Chan once more; his hands no longer empty.

“Here,” Woojin handed Chan a rock of his own- but unlike the other rocks in hell, this rock glowed brighter and was… somehow, clear and opaque. “This is my Chan rock. I want _you_ to have it.”

Chan stared at the rock, eyes wide and childlike, before his face broke out in a blinding grin and he threw himself at his soulmate, wrapping his body around Woojin’s in an ecstatic hug.

“I love it. Thank you, Woojin.”

Woojin laughed as he saw Chan’s eyes become misty. “Who would have thought that we’d get so sentimental over some _rocks_ , over anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. why has emma dropped the hyunjn bombshell on us with minuscule description, no explanation and in the middle of the woochan chapter: because fuck you that's why 
> 
> (im kidding i love u all)
> 
> hOPE U ENJOYED THIS LONG AWAITED GET TOGETHER OO-W-OO
> 
> sorry for not updating yesterday (even though i don't really have a schedule, i just upload when ive written a new chapter whoops!) i hope you're all taking care of yourselves and staying healthy, happy and hydrated! many love and heart <333
> 
> (only a few chapters left! I'll make this fic into a series, though, if anyone's interested, and you guys can request one-shots for post-plot fics.)
> 
> if you wanna, pls leave a comment and quench my thirst for validation <3


	18. SURPRISE AGAIN SLUTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: *writes woochan get-together scene*  
> me:...  
> me: hmm  
> me: not enough drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre all welcome for the chaos that's about to ensue:DDD

Seungmin and Jeongin were currently screaming at the tops of their lungs in pure terror as Hyunjin giggled sweetly, the sound being drowned out by the sheer volume of the other two.

“Gosh, calm down, babies,” Hyunjin fussed. “What’s got you both so scared?”

“We’re about 50 feet high in the air with nothing stopping us from falling to our immediate deaths apart from ONE OF YOUR ARMS,” Jeongin stopped screaming to reply to Hyunjin, eyes wide and afraid. Seungmin nodded, eyes mirroring Jeongin’s. Hyunjin chuckled.

“Why are you so afraid? Don’t you trust me?”

“OF COURSE WE TRUST YOU,” Jeongin screamed as Hyunjin flew a little higher. “But somehow being this high in the air is very unsettling, can’t _imagine_ why though.”

“Valid,” Hyunjin pondered. “Ok, fair. You want me to fly back down?”

“Oh, right,” Seungmin spoke up. “How come we never knew you had WINGS?”

Hyunjin snickered. So much for being put down, huh?

“Oh, these? I was born like this,” Hyunjin shrugged. “But I hardly need to use them, and it never came up in conversation, so I didn’t think to mention them.”

“But Chan and Woojin finally getting together was deemed a suitable time to just bust out your wings and fly away?”

“I’m extra and wanted to be dramatic. Let me live.”

Neither of Jeongin nor Seungmin were really aware of being in the air at this point, though both were still clinging to Hyunjin for dear life. It seemed as though making fun of Hyunjin’s wings reveal had made them quite forget their fears.

So here they were, in the air (great rhyme), as Hyunjin kept the three of them airborne and in place with the continuous movement of his wings and one arm strongly around both Jeongin and Seungmin’s waists whilst the aforementioned duo clung to the demon like koalas.

And if Seungmin happened to look down and remind himself of how high up he was and buried his face into Hyunjin’s neck in fear, none of them said anything about it.

“You know, now that I’m getting used to this,” Jeongin muttered, “it’s actually quite pretty.”

And it was, in a hellish sort of way. From here, the three had a great view of Hell: each trail of smoke rising from randomly scattered pits and the fire that rose from the soul-chambers; the rocks that seemed to melt into each other to form a glowing mass from so high above them and the smoke-esque ceilings that covered living quarters to give privacy.

Seungmin tilted his head a little so that he could use one eye to peek out at the view. Even he had to admit; it was eerily beautiful. Hyunjin felt a rush of pride; _yes,_ this was his home that they found so enchanting.

“You guys do realise that even if you did fall, you wouldn’t die? You lost your mortality the second you entered Hell.”

“Oh, yeah,” Seungmin said in a tiny voice. Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure I was immortal even before entering, being half-demon and all?”

“Well then, either way neither of you can die now, so you’re all good.” _I’ll keep you safe._

“I’m feeling HIGH ON ADRENALINE,” Jeongin shouted into the air, knowing it would travel far and drawing a chuckle from Seungmin. “And whilst I’m high on this adrenaline,” he carried on, “I have two confessions to make. Because I’m a coward at any other time who prefers to either stay silent or dolphin screech at inanimate objects.”

“Quick, tell us before the adrenaline wears off,” Seungmin urged, curiosity officially peaked.

“I’m VERY GAY,” Jeongin screeched into the void. “That wasn’t my confession, I just wanted to be able to scream that into the void of Hell.”

“Again, valid,” Hyunjin replied.

“Nah, my confessions are that I’m poly and have fat crushes on the two of you, you’re both welcome,” Jeongin revealed casually, before screeching, “YOLO!”, letting go of Hyunjin and swatting his arm away so that he could fall the immense distance back down to the ground.

“What the FUCK,” Hyunjin growled, tightening his grip on Seungmin before swooping down to catch the falling half-demon.

“Yolo is so outdated,” Seungmin mumbled under his breath.

“Jeongin what the FUCK,” Hyunjin yelled as he managed to get a grip on their youngest, before he hit the ground, “WAS THAT? I know you won’t die but you could definitely have gotten severely injured.”

“Let me be chaotic in peace, hyung,” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I wanted a cool exit.”

“That wasn’t cool, it was downright idiotic,” Hyunjin reprimanded as he carried on their descent to the ground, landing peacefully on his feet before setting both Seungmin and Jeongin down. “Now. About that confession.”

“Actually, the adrenaline has worn off now and I’m a panicked gay who’s scared of rejection, so bye losers!” Jeongin clicked his fingers and teleported off to who-even-knows-where, leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin alone and exasperated.

“When the hell did he learn to teleport?” Seungmin raged.

“Well I’m not about to teleport after him when you’d be left here alone, so come on, we gotta find our maknae right now,” Hyunjin stated, no room for argument as he laced his fingers with Seungmin’s and speed-walked as fast as they both could without running, in the direction of Woojin’s quarters. Whenever Jeongin was distressed, he would always make a beeline for Chan, so this was their best bet so far.

“I really hope we’ll find him soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET! all will be resolved next chapter, don't you honeys worry. 
> 
> thank you all for the support, kudos, bookmarks and especially comments! I love u all lots and would buy you all Kinder Buenos if I could bc that is the Good Kush Right There :DDD
> 
> come talk to me if you wanna:  
> twitter: accio-whiskers  
> Instagram: btsmemes_straykids  
> I'd love to share memes and befriend anyone who would like that!
> 
> Stay hydrated and take care! More tomorrow (if I have time) <3


	19. yeety skeety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3in fluff!!!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy brethren

“Channie hyung,” Jeongin burst into Woojin’s quarters like he owned them- effectively ending the cuddle session that Chan and the devil had going on- and plopped down in Chan’s lap. Again, like he owned it. But if you asked Chan about that, he would never deny Jeongin’s ownership.

“What happened, bub?” Chan immediately started carding his fingers through the maknae’s hair as Jeongin wiggled about to get comfortable. It was endearingly adorable how he ended up curling up like a fox, head pressed into Chan’s tummy as if he were hiding. Woojin, hearing the thoughts whirling around Jeongin’s mind like a tornado, joined Chan in stroking Jeongin’s hair as a form of comfort.

“I confessed to Hyunjin and Seungmin,” came the muffled utter. Chan blinked.

“And what did they say, bubba?”

“They didn’t respond to that part because uh… Hyunjin was flying and we were in the air with him and I was pumped up on adrenaline, confessed, then yeeted back down to the ground and teleported here,” Jeongin pulled his face away from Chan’s stomach to rush his explanation before planting his face back into his new pillow.

“You literally fell down to the ground?” Woojin asked, concerned.

“I pushed away from Hyunjin’s hold and fell because I wanted to be chaotic and besides, it would have taken ages to get back down to the ground without me doing that. I just wanted to escape.”

“That was dangerous, Innie,” Chan reprimanded gently, but Jeongin took no notice of his firmness and snuggled further into Chan, choosing to ignore the comment.

“You know they’re looking for you right now, right Jeongin?” Woojin checked. He received a ‘mmpf’ in reply.

“Innie, you can’t hide from them forever. Besides, I’m sure they like you too,” Chan encouraged the younger.

“Really, Chan? Because I can’t help but find it very unlikely that three of us are poly, gay and very much into each other as a unit,” Jeongin pulled his head away from his safe place again, and both Chan and Woojin felt their hearts sink at the sight of tears pooling in the maknae’s eyes. “It’s a stupid thing to hope for. I messed everything up.”

“You didn’t mess anything up, Jeonginnie,” Woojin smoothed Jeongin’s hair from his eyes and smiled softly down at him. “I promise you.”

Jeongin blinked away the tears and found it within him to grin suddenly. “You two have only officially been together for less than an hour and you’re already acting like married parents,” he giggled cutely. “My own parents.”

“I’ve been your parent for years now, Innie,” Chan booped his nose with a finger and chuckled at how Jeongin scrunched his nose up in response.

“Woojin’s now my mother. No take-backs,” Jeongin stated firmly, and Woojin found himself nodding in agreement without even thinking about it.

“Of course.”

“You know, now I’ve talked with you two, the whole ordeal doesn’t seem as bad as it did,” Jeongin admitted hesitantly. “I mean, we’re all stuck in Hell for eternity, so if I _did_ mess things up then we’d have to work through it eventually, right?”

“Right!” Woojin confirmed cheerily. “So you think maybe you can face them now? Get it over with?”

“Maybe…” Jeongin’s voice was small and almost inaudible as he thought.

Muffled voices started to be heard from outside the room, getting closer and closer. They sounded worried; verging on panicked and now that they were nearing, the three inside Woojin’s quarters could hear with increasing clarity that there were two voices, yelling for Jeongin.

“NEVERMIND I TAKE IT BACK,” Jeongin tried to roll off of Chan’s legs and onto the floor but Chan held him firmly in place.

“No, Innie. You have to face them now, get it over with. If you want, we’ll stay with you the whole time, but you have to face them, bub.”

Jeongin sighed heavily and curled back up on Chan, pouting. “Fine.”

Seungmin and Hyunjin didn’t bother to knock as they barrelled through the door and sprinted straight at Jeongin, eyes blazing (literally, in Hyunjin’s case) with worry and panic.

“Jeongin, you’re an idiot,” was all Seungmin said before he boldly pulled the maknae out of Chan’s lap with strong yet careful hands and pressed their lips together.

Chan could vaguely be heard choking in the background as Hyunjin grinned at Woojin casually.

“Seungmin, consent before mouth kisses-“ Chan sounded strangled as he felt as though he had whiplash from how fast things had escalated. Father figure indeed.

“Consent is overrated when your soulmates are reassuring each other,” Hyunjin drawled casually before gasping and covering his mouth, realising what he’d let slip. _Well damn._

The whole room seemed to freeze as Jeongin and Seungmin froze, mouths still connected, and pulled away with looks of unadulterated, incredulous question.

“S-soulmates?”

“Plural?”

Both Seungmin and Jeongin spoke at the same time, words overlapping, but still were both heard clearly. Hyunjin laughed nervously.

“Uhh… surprise?”

“We should give them a moment alone, Channie,” Woojin whispered, motioning to the door as they got up, hand in hand, and tiptoed out of the room after getting a small nod of confirmation from Jeongin that they were good to leave him.

“Explain,” Seungmin plopped down onto the floor, legs crossed as he stared Hyunjin down expectantly.

“No explanation needed? We’re all soulmates, yay,” Hyunjin repeated, holding his fists up in the air in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I’m also very gay for the two of you, so…”

Jeongin jumped up and threw himself at Hyunjin, causing both of them to fall to the ground with a thud.

“Good to know,” was all the response that their maknae gave as he clung to the demon.

Seungmin looked dazed.

“Minnie?” Jeongin sat up, eyes wide and innocent. “Are you okay?”

Seungmin’s eyes met Jeongin’s and he beamed a wide, genuine, happy smile. “Never better, Innie.”

Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably. “Does this mean you’re gay for us both too, or just Jeongin, or-“

“Yes, hyung, I’m gay for you both too,” Seungmin pretended to roll his eyes, but was attacked by two happy bodies rushing forwards to knock him on his back in a three-way hug.

“Jinnie, how are we connected? Through our fate strings?” Jeongin asked, voice slightly whiny and very muffled.

“We’re special, Innie,” Hyunjin whispered, voice hushed to keep their bond sacred. “We each have two strings each connecting us to each other separately. So I’m connected to you both, you’re both connected to me, Seungmin is connected to us both.”

“That’s so cool,” Jeongin whispered back. Hyunjin nodded happily and cooed, high-pitched, at the younger’s awe.

“Hyung?” Seungmin spoke up, voice shy. “I, um…”

“Yeah, Seungminnie?”

“I… I’ve kissed Jeongin, could I… kiss you too? Please?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin rolled off Seungmin’s torso and sat up, heart beating giddily as he watched his soulmates mirror his movements and Seungmin moved forward, allowing their lips to touch in a soft kiss. Hyunjin’s hands instantly moved up to cup Seungmin’s face as Seungmin let one hand grasp at Hyunjin’s waist as his other blindly felt around behind him to lace his fingers with Jeongin’s, who made a cute sound of happiness.

The kiss was short and Seungmin pulled away after a few seconds due to smiling too hard to kiss properly. As he pulled away he dramatically fell back onto Jeongin’s lap, who caught him and giggled. Hyunjin wasted no time in crawling forward to sit opposite Jeongin as he leaned forward, question in his eyes. Jeongin gave a small nod of consent and closed the distance between them both swiftly, eyes falling closed as their lips moved in perfect harmony against one another.

They both pulled away at the same time and, as if a spell had been lifted, the three of them looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.

“Wow,” Hyunjin managed through his laughter. “I was not expecting today to take such a turn.”

“Neither, hyung,” Jeongin giggled. “But… let’s give Woojin hyung his room back. We can steal Jisung and Minho hyungs’ room instead and use their Netflix!”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee yee, the gang are all romance'd up now!
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic, wowow, so close to the end! I might post it tomorrow or I might post it later depending on how much I write for it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please review!
> 
> Stay hydrated and take care of yourselves! <3


	20. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this chapter: hmmm what should the epilogue be  
> my desperation to finally self-indulge now that everyone's together: mcfucking wedding go big or go home

***

**~**Many years later…**~**

“Innie, what the HELL?” Felix screeched as Jeongin ran past his hyungs waving a huge banner decorated with some enchanted flowers that he and Hyunjin had collected from earth and cast a spell on to make them last in Hell.

“I gotta put this up!” Jeongin replied, voice high-pitched with excitement as he ran into the unsuspecting back of Changbin, who stumbled and almost fell over but steadied himself, thankfully, at the last second.

“Need help, Innie?” Hyunjin teleported into the room and flew up to the smoke-ceiling-cover of it, wings working expertly as he held his arms out for Jeongin to throw the end of the banner to him. Catching it deftly, he fixed the end to the wall firmly as Jeongin sprinted to the other end of said wall, stretching the banner out and readying himself to throw the other end to Hyunjin when he was ready without damaging the carefully decorated fabric.

“If you don’t yeet then it doesn’t count,” Felix yelled pointedly. Jeongin rolled his eyes and yeeted the other end of the banner into the air, drawing a proud whoop from the freckled human.

Preparations were well underway today for the “Event of Everyone’s Irrevocably Endless Lifetime,” dubbed so wittily by Minho with a deadpan expression. Even after all the years being spent in Hell together, none of the group had aged even a second due to their immortality and had only grown impossibly closer through the years. Apart from when Woojin and the demons of the group had to inevitably attend to their jobs and business down in Hell, the group were literally inseparable and were never away from each other as a group for more than a day.

Each soulmate unit teased the others for being ‘so disgustingly cute’, when in fact they were all as disgusting as the next; for, as Hyunjin had once mentioned, the honeymoon phase never seemed to end when soulmates were involved. But the group had soon come to recognise as one that even though they did have their other halves (or… thirds in Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin’s cases?) romantically, they also seemed to have found themselves in one another, and had come to agree blatantly that the nine of them absolutely _had_ to be platonic soulmates of some kind. It was impossible for them not to be, Hyunjin had mused aloud one day.

“This looks incredible,” Jisung squealed, pressing his hands to his mouth in exhilaration as he spun around in a circle, arms held wide and eyes taking in the altered surroundings.

The room- being the very same huge, hall-like room that Chan had found himself in when he first arrived in Hell all these years ago, was no longer stifling and barren, but rather airy (as airy as it can be in Hell) and bursting with decorations and flowers smuggled in from Earth.

The walls had huge, fabric banners hung upon them, each one handmade with love and a whole lot of banter by the group and garlands of said flowers as well as small rocks that gave off a fairy-light-esque glow lined the corners and edges of the room.

The walls glowed brighter than usual; a more happy than foreboding glow that gave away the fact that today was, indeed, a very special day.

“Is everything in place?” Woojin walked in, looking both anxious and ecstatic as he scanned the layout of the room with satisfaction. “It looks amazing.”

“And so do you, daddy satan,” Felix winked at him, causing Hyunjin to let out a pained howl as he flew at Felix with all the speed he could muster, attempting to pull him away from the devil with annoyance.

“CURSED CHILD FROM THE START. DO NOT TAINT THE DEVIL ON THIS BLESSED DAY,” He yelled, voice teeming with humour and fake disgust.

Felix let out a high-pitched, very fake moan and went limp in Hyunjin’s arms, who promptly dropped him with a cry of, “Your behaviour is so…. UGH!”

“Here, put this on, Wooj,” Changbin walked up to their eldest and attached one of the flower-rock combinations to Woojin’s dress shirt, over his heart, and fixed a stray strand of hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, but a good kind of nervous,” Woojin let out a little laugh. “I mean… I’ve never been so sure of wanting to do something in all of my years of living, but… it doesn’t make me any less nervous, yanno?”

“I know, don’t you worry,” Changbin glanced over at Felix, who situated at the other end of the room and laughing with Jeongin about something as they hung flowers, with a glint of… _so_ _mething_ in his eyes. “It’s okay. Today is gonna be one of the best days of your life.”

“I know,” Woojin took a deep breath in and stood up straighter. “Let’s do this.”

“Enjoy your last few minutes as a kind-of free devil!” Jisung sang joyfully, running to Woojin and squishing him in a hug.

“Shut it, Sungie. Have you got the rings?”

Jisung grinned and held up a small, rectangular box, of which he opened to reveal two rings, each with one singular fleck of glowing rock embedded into them. He shut the box after a few seconds and tucked it back into his pocket, patting it lightly. “Safe and sound. Now, are you ready?”

“Readier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

\---

 

“You’re looking amazing, Channie,” Minho praised as he finished fixing Chan’s blond hair. “Even if I do say so myself.”

“Thanks, Min,” Chan laughed breathily, bringing up a slightly shaky hand to touch his now-styled locks.

“If I didn’t have two soulmates already I’d wife you up myself,” Seungmin grinned, barely dodging a distracted slap from Minho.

“Can you three STOP flexing on me, today is not the day!” Minho chastised, but there was no real bite behind his words.

“No can do, MinHOE, today is a day more than any day of which I should flex,” Seungmin flexed his arms too to make a point, but Minho just gave one of his biceps a squeeze with an unimpressed huff.

“It’s like poking water!”

“Oh, like you’re any better.”

Chan drowned the bickering two out as he stared at his reflection in the mirror he was sat before. His hair fell in light waves and was finally looking healthier than it had ever before; his eyes were outlined with a light brown shadow that served as an eyeliner and accentuated his eye shape but didn’t look too dark, and his lips were glossed light pink. Minho had deemed that to be enough makeup as he claimed that he didn’t want to “cloud Chan’s natural beauty”. Chan had agreed readily, secretly glad to not be drowned in different products on a day that he thought it as best to be comfortable on. After all, today was the one day that he would be the centre of attention.

His wedding day.

It was strange to think about, getting married in Hell. He and Woojin had shared many happy years together already and honestly, Chan would have been content to stay at the boyfriend stage forever, the thought of matrimony not really ever occurring to him as hey, they all lived in Hell, was marriage even a thing down here? But yes, it was, and Woojin had proposed to him one year prior completely out of the blue with a simple but elaborate ring and tear-filled, loving eyes as he got down on one knee and poured his heart out to his soulmate. Chan didn’t even need to think twice before he, too, had fallen to his knees and tearfully accepted, letting Woojin slip the ring onto his finger before pulling him into a messy kiss with the cheers and hoots of their ecstatic friend group ringing in their ears.

And yes, there was the question of how in HELL can people get married in Hell when marriage is traditionally a Christian sacrament, and therefore heavily ironic in Hell? Well, according to any demon and Woojin, Hell also had sacraments, marriage being one of them, but they were all optional and simple, with no obligation to do it because of a religion or belief. Marriage in Hell was done simply for love and commitment, with no other strings attached.

Subconsciously, Chan’s fingers of his right hand wandered over to his left, where his ring fit perfectly onto his fourth finger, tracing the design of it and drawing comfort from the familiar, cool metal.

“The blushing bride himself,” Minho teased as his and Seungmin’s playful argument ended naturally. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Chan admitted with a smile. “But I know when I see Woojin it’ll fade away.”

“Disgusting,” Seungmin commented. “You’ve hardly been away from each other for four hours and you’re like this already. I’ll have to separate you for longer next time…”

“You say that like you haven’t been sneaking in and out of the hall for the past two hours to make heart-eyes at your own soulmates, bitch,” Minho fired back, absent-mindedly massaging Chan’s shoulders from where he stood behind the groom. “Besides, it’s natural soulmate culture. I’ve been with Jisungie for centuries longer than you’ve been with Hyunjin and Seungmin and I’m still missing him like _hell_ right now.”

“You’re both as bad as each other, now kiss and make up,” Chan chuckled, turning around so that Minho’s hands fell from his shoulders as he looked at his two friends.

“Shut it, Chrispy.”

Chan fell out of his chair in mock offense. “You INSULT me like this, on my own WEDDING DAY, and call me CRISPY when my hair is HEALTHIER THAN OUR FRIENDSHIP-“

Felix poked his head through the door before entering. “What now?”

Chan pouted. “Minho called me crispy.”

“Hey, Minho, remember that time you insulted Chan in front of Woojin and Woojin literally threw his hands at you? I’d consider being quieter with your insults on this specific day.”

Minho’s face broke out into a huge grin at the memory. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to have to literally catch his hands, but you gotta admit that was iconic.”

Felix smiled and shook his head, pulling Chan off the floor by his hands and depositing him into his chair again, spinning him around to face the mirror once more. Chan stared creepily at Felix through the mirror and caressed his leg.

“What a nice leg you have, youngling, allow me the privilege of,,, consuming it,” Chan continued stroking Felix’s leg and made unwavering eye contact with the amused human.

“Not a chance, Chris, but maybe Woojin will detach his leg for you to eat like a chicken wing after the ceremony,” Felix returned without missing a beat. Was he serious? Yes. Completely.

“But before you ask your soon-to-be-husband about eating his leg, I have something for you.”

Chan clapped his hands happily and wiggled about in his chair like an excited child as Felix pulled out a box.

“It’s just a box, but I thought you’d appreciate the contents.” Felix handed the box to Chan and watched his expression through the mirror as the elder’s mouth morphed into a happy “O” and his eyes sparkled with glee.

“MY BABIES,” Chan screamed, slamming his face into the box. “MY CHILDREN! I RAISED THEM OF MY OWN FREE WILL! I TOOK THEM IN OFF THE STREETS WHEN THEY HAD NO HOME-“

Yes. His rocks.

“- I AM THEIR FATHER, THEIR DAD, THEIR GUARDIAN-“

“daddy,” Minho smirked quietly. Felix choked on his own saliva and murmured something back about both Chan _and_ Woojin being daddies.

“- AND NOT AT ALL CURSED LIKE THE TWO OF YOU ARE, FELIX AND MINHO, WHAT THE FUCK,” Chan carried on, not missing a single beat as he picked up the topic of giggles between the two. He put the box down gently and closed the lid. “How long to go?”

“Only five minutes. It would be three but I want you to be fashionably late,” Minho snickered.

“Everything’s in place and Woojin is standing ready,” Felix confirmed to everybody else.

(And indeed their eldest was; standing, nervously adjusting the sleeves of his dark blazer as he snuck quick, frequent glances to the door he knew that his soulmate would be emerging through in just a few minutes to mark the next stage of their lives together.).

And soon, almost without warning, Chan was being ushered out of the room after Felix had twined tiny flowers and buds into his blond curls and into the corridor outside of the hall, taking one last deep breath before the doors were pushed open and Chan set eyes upon the room; his fiancé; for the first time that day.

The hall, strung with flowers, glowing rocks and banners, had a lava arch of rocks and petals, under which Woojin was stood, eyes fixated on Chan as they both laid eyes upon each other for the first time. Woojin’s eyes instantly filled with tears of ecstasy and Chan’s hands flew up to his mouth as he quietly gasped in awe, identical amazed smiles threatening to split both soulmates' faces in half. Luckily for Chan, he had Felix beside him, one hand on the small of his back helping guide his friend to the front of the hall where Woojin was waiting. Both soulmates found themselves utterly entranced; eyes unable to leave the other as Chan drew closer.

Of course the gathering was small; just the nine of them plus some of the other demons that had become friends with the group over the years, so altogether there were maybe thirty beings, not counting the grooms themselves.

As Chan finally completed the journey to Woojin that had felt like a lifetime but in reality was only mere moments, Woojin held out his hand, which Chan took eagerly into his own, and the two stood facing one another as in front of them, a huge fire lit, seemingly by itself, sending sparks shooting up into the smoke-ceiling and around them.

“You look beautiful,” Woojin whispered, voice reverent.

“You look incredible,” Chan whispered back, awestruck.

Woojin grinned, skin glowing unlike any glow Chan had ever seen before. “You ready to do this?”

Chan inhaled, squaring his shoulders and beaming as he looked his soulmate dead in the eyes. “I’ve never been so ready for something in my whole life.”

**~~Fin.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end. The final. The finish line. Wow...
> 
> Thank you all so so much for partaking on this WILD AS FUCK journey with me and for supporting me through each chapter! You guys are my motivation and all of my love goes out to you. Keep an eye out for when I make this work into a series and add other one-shots/plot stories into this AU, it's gonna be great!
> 
> I'll also be back very soon (hopefully) with more SKZ fics! I have many ideas and AUs in my head and I can't wait to apply them and write them down. And, of course, if any of you have any one-shot requests then please do feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd be more than happy to write them!
> 
> (this is the first time ive ever finished a dedicated fic omg who tf am I) 
> 
> I'm gonna leave it here with a YEET, a cheeky check out my other fics if you'd like, and an invitation to become friends if you want to!  
> Instagram: btsmemes_straykids  
> Twitter: accio-whiskers  
> Tumblr: nifflers-and-obscurials . 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> YEE YEE HOPE YOU ENJOYED! More coming soon where Chan arrives in Hell and meets Wooj. Also, what happened in the few seconds that Jeongin was in there? FIND OUT SOON


End file.
